Second Place
by babydoll92
Summary: Second place takes on a whole new meaning when Ross Lynch decides Laura Marano is destined to be his, in whatever way he can have her. And it doesn't matter if she's two years older than him... Or Riker's girlfriend.
1. How It All Started

**Second Place**

_How It All Started_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, the actors/actresses who portray them, R5, the songs used, or anything recognizable. I do, however, own any OCs, who are obvious and if they're mentioned – Thank you for your time (:**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**: Don't like, don't read or review :P regular dialogue will start in chapter two

_**SP*SP*SP**_

At the tender age of thirteen, Ross Shor Lynch had known he was in love. He was young, impulsive at the time, just starting to notice the opposite gender, and was into video games, but he knew he was in love.

With one Laura Marano. She was everything a guy could want; sweet, caring, helpful, smart, and many more qualities that made her perfect in his eyes.

However, there were some circumstances that stopped him from fully expressing those romantic feelings, and they were:

One, Laura was two years older than him.

Two, she was Rydel's best friend in the whole world.

And finally, three, Laura was crushing big-time on Riker, the eldest of the Lynch kids. Ross was sure the feeling was mutual, despite Riker being older than her.

Ross wasn't sure which one made him pause the most, but he had a sneaking suspicion it was the first two. He knew the last one should have deterred him, but he couldn't bring himself to lose – not completely, anyway – to his older brother.

He'd rather come in second place than no place at all.

But, how was he supposed to ensure that spot was his within Laura's heart?

He could always try winning her over the normal way, with flowers, sweet words, and romantic dates, but Laura never looked at him the way she looked at Riker – with swooning sighs and glazed eyes; a girl clearly in love, or thereabouts.

And Ross? He got pats on the head when he did something "adorable" from her.

Well, it didn't help that they were about the same height, but still… She treated him like a kid, so it was his duty to make her 'see the light' and the error of her ways. The question is: How?

Unknown to Ross, that question was the beginning of how it all started…

_**SP*SP*SP**_

At the age of sixteen, Riker wanted to pursue an acting career. Mark and Stormie Lynch decided to move the entire family from Colorado to LA, not wanting to split their family apart. This meant moving away from Laura, which Ross didn't want to happen, but accepted the inevitable. Rydel had protested leaving her sister-figure behind as well, but didn't want to hold Riker back from his dream. They were a family, and family always came first for them.

On the day they were making the big move, Riker surprised everyone by dragging Laura along with them. Her suitcases and multiple boxes had been packed and shipped ahead, so she had no choice but to move in with them, as Riker had so cheerfully informed her.

Needless to say, Laura now knew what happened to most of her stuff… Her father, mother, and older sister had totally lied to her about Harry Potter transporting her stuff to Hogwarts.

Well, she supposed living with the Lynch family would be a lot more adventurous, anyway, so didn't complain. Besides, she got to spend every day with the guy she liked and the family she absolutely adored.

What more could she ask for?

Unknown to Laura, Ross was thinking the same thing. His original plan had been to wait until his eighteenth birthday to go back to Colorado, reunite with her, then make her fall in love with him, thus forgetting about Riker.

However, now that she was moving in with them, his plans didn't have to stay on the back-burner – he could sweep her off her feet while she lived with them. It would be so easy, too. Riker could have her now, but when Ross got a little older, he'd take Laura for his own, in his own way.

His spot as second place had been ensured, and it was all thanks to his older brother.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Call him insane, but Ross could admit that he liked watching the way Riker touched Laura when the two didn't think anyone was looking. He also knew the two had been secretly dating since Laura's sweet sixteen, when they hooked up in the bathroom.

The music may have been blasting, people may have been milling in and out, but Ross could clearly hear the unmistakable thumping, giggles, and groans, that came from within the enclosed space. It didn't take a genius to figure out the teens had been hungrily tearing at each other.

Nope, it just took one Ross Shor Lynch standing outside, eavesdropping.

After that night, he watched the two carefully. He wanted to see if anything changed, if they were going to be open about their new relationship, which was when he noticed that he liked the way Riker touched Laura, like she was something fragile and precious – which is exactly how she should _always_ be handled, in Ross's opinion.

It wasn't long until he had an epiphany – Riker was a great older brother. The older blonde was caring and loved his siblings; he was responsible and, most times, level headed. People always counted on him to make big decisions when their parents weren't home, and he was talented in multiple fields.

In essence, Ross felt Riker deserved a girl like Laura at his side. They would complement each other perfectly, and yes, their height difference was pretty adorable, if he said so himself.

Unknown to Laura and Riker, Ross had decided to amend his plans for the former. He wasn't going to steal her heart away – no, he was going back to his first plan, with a few adjustments to how things were going to work.

Ross was going to allow the relationship to bloom – encourage it, really – then, he was going to seduce Laura into his arms, in secret. Honestly, the bathroom hook-up had _inspired_ him, especially the hidden relationship that followed.

Riker may have the dream girl during the day, but Ross was going to take her under the cover of night…

Second place had taken on a whole new meaning.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

It was maybe a couple years after moving to LA when the Lynch siblings and Laura met Ellington Ratliff at that fateful dance studio. It was soon after this initial meeting where they learned that he could play the drums – which resulted in the birth of R5.

Laura and Riker were still going strong; stronger than ever, since they came out to tell everyone that they were officially a couple. Rydel had been ecstatic, as well as Ross and their parents. Rocky had playfully teased Riker about "stealing his future wife", and Ryland had just smiled.

Of course, this was still LA, so Laura had taken to acting and singing, having been writing and composing music for as long as she could remember. She was even open about doing modeling jobs, as long as it didn't involve showing skin where she wasn't comfortable showing it.

Needless to say, Ross had always known she would be well-loved by the camera and by people. Hell, if she was crowned America's Sweetheart, he wouldn't be surprised.

Riker, on the other hand, landed a minor role on the hit TV series, _Glee_. He was happy being a part of such a wonderful production and had formed close friendships with his fellow Warblers. He enjoyed the songs they performed, and the dance numbers were always fun. Besides, with R5 beginning to gain followers, he could focus on both without having to worry about meshing them together.

And, of course, his biggest supporter was Laura. Riker didn't know what he would've done without her in his life.

Ross, meanwhile, was quickly learning how to play different instruments and working out in the gym. He wanted to be as talented as possible and learning from his older brothers and sister was fun; it was a bonding time for them. Of course, he also wanted to impress Laura, but her eyes always strayed back to Riker, no matter how fit and lean he got.

It was okay, though. The time to initiate his plan was nearing. He could feel it.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

He decided to start the first phase of his plan after R5's first successful show, which wasn't impressive by any means, but it got their name out and people loved them. It helped that Riker's name was recognizable, and that Ross had been doing some small roles for Disney Channel. Girls went wild for Rocky's good looks, and Ratliff's charm and awesome drum skills. Rydel was practically idolized for her sense of style and all-around Girl Power.

Now, Ross figured, would be a good time to let Laura know what her new role in life would be: Riker's girlfriend by day and Ross's mistress by night. With everything in their lives going so well, why wouldn't this work, too?

So, that was exactly what Ross did. He started slow; he didn't want to scare her off, after all. He just took her out on friend-dates, where they spent time together, one-on-one. It wasn't anything new – other people were used to seeing them, they were close, and always had a good time together.

Was there speculation about Laura and Ross before? Considering they lived in LA, yes, the paparazzi had made a few comments and speculations, but those had been put to rest when news broke about Laura living with the Lynch family, and that she was dating Riker. After that, Laura and Ross became old news, although they still garnered fans that 'shipped' them.

Throughout that whole drama, Riker hadn't once accused the two of hiding a secret relationship from him. No, the eldest Lynch sibling trusted and loved them to be honest with him, if such feelings ever surfaced.

And Ross, with a straight face, told Riker he didn't have romantic feelings for one Laura Marie Marano.

Things were just getting started, after all…

_**SP*SP*SP**_

The first major move Ross had made to further his romantic relationship with Laura had been on his sixteenth birthday. Laura had turned eighteen exactly one month before him, and he knew it was risky, but he had to take a chance. Besides, she'd taken her first major romantic move with Riker on her sixteenth birthday, so Ross felt this would be symbolic.

It was simple, really – he just wanted his first kiss to be with her. That wasn't asking too much, right? And it wasn't like he'd blurted out his request in front of everyone. No, Ross had taken Laura aside – to his room, to be exact – and made his intention known.

He could still remember that night, like it had just happened…

_**SP*SP*SP**_

_Laura smiled as she spun around to face one of her best friends, Ross. "So, what did you want to tell me?" she curiously asked._

_ Ross returned her smile with a charming one of his own. He'd been working on the expression for over a year now, and he was quite proud of it. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, he patted the spot next to him._

_ Taking the invitation with a playful roll of her doe-like eyes, the brunette sat down. "Gosh, you're killing me with this suspense, Ross! What did you want to tell me that we have to hide in here?" Suddenly grinning slyly, she nudged him with her shoulder. "You have a girlfriend, don't you? About time!"_

_ He could feel his cheeks flushing, but chuckled to cover how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't know what the big deal was – he'd been planning this moment since learning that Laura and Riker were hooking up in the bathroom two years ago. He could do this!_

_ "Um, no, I don't have a girlfriend," he said._

_ Laura pouted at having guessed wrong. "Okay, fine…" She leaned closer, and Ross had to fight the urge to lean forward too. "Do you have a boyfriend?" she whispered, no judgment in her tone._

_ He jerked back like she had slapped him. "What?" he sputtered, "No, Laura – I'm not into guys like that! I mean, I'm fine with gay people – love is limitless and you can't help who you fall for. But I'm not gay."_

_ If the current subject was to be the judge of how this conversation was going to go, he knew it wouldn't end well. But, he was determined to get what he wanted – and that was for his first kiss to be with Laura. End of discussion._

_ She held her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just didn't know who you would be interested in." She paused to give the blonde a pointed look. "I mean, I never see you hanging out with any particular gender, so…"_

_ "Whatever," he replied, rolling his eyes. His cheeks were still heated, so he was thankful his room wasn't well lit at the moment. "Let's put that aside and get back to why I wanted us to be alone for this."_

_ "Good idea. Why did you want to have this conversation in private?"_

_ Ross cleared his throat, feeling more nervous than he'd ever felt before in his life. Rubbing his palms against his jean-clad thighs, he spoke in a surprisingly confident manner. "I want my first kiss to be with you, Laura."_

_ Silence greeted his request, and he almost winced at how awkward it now felt in the room._

_ "What?" Laura finally spoke, sounding stunned._

_ He turned to look at her fully, new determination burning in his chest and an almost desperate emotion in his eyes._

_ "I know you're dating Riker and that you two care deeply about each other," he began, words starting to ramble together. "I also know I've said in the past that all I feel for you is friendship, but I was brought up to believe that a first kiss was precious and shouldn't be wasted on someone I didn't care about and vice versa."_

_ He took her hands into his, squeezing gently. "I care about you, Laura, and I know you feel the same way about me. Maybe it's not the same kind of caring, maybe it is, but I don't want my first kiss to be with anybody else, but you."_

_ "Oh, gosh," she mumbled, starting to come out of her stunned state. She shook her head. "I can't, Ross, I'm sorry. I love Riker – I don't want to do anything to hurt him, no matter how sweet and innocent you make it sound." Lowering her head, she whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_ Ross bit his bottom lip, having known this would happen but hoping it wouldn't. "How about a kiss on the cheek, then?" he hopefully asked._

_ Seeing an immediate out, Laura nodded her head. "Yeah. Yeah, on the cheek is fine," she responded._

_ However, when she leaned in, Ross 'accidently' turned his head at the right moment so that their lips met. He made sure to be extra careful about freezing, not wanting her to know he'd done that on purpose. The last thing he needed was for her to avoid him._

_ Instant shocks ran up and down his spine, and his skin tingled wherever they touched skin-to-skin. It was electrifying, to say the least, but over too soon when Laura jerked away quickly._

_ "Oh God, I'm so sorry, Laura," he instantly apologized, using his acquired acting skills to help him. "I didn't know you'd leaned in – and – the lights are so low in here – Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm really, really –"_

_ Laura shook her head, teeth nibbling her bottom lip as she thought. The kiss had been good, but it didn't make her feel the way Riker did when he kissed her. No, she still felt sparks, but not the sheer __**fireworks**__ she got when her boyfriend simply held her._

_ "It's okay," she quietly said. Looking up, she gave her best friend a reassuring smile. Ross appeared so horrified, she immediately wanted to comfort him. "Like you said, the light isn't that good in here, and it was an accident. No harm, no foul." She shrugged. "Let's just… keep it between us, all right? I don't want Riker – or anyone, for that matter – finding out. I mean, it was innocent, but they might not see it that way."_

_ Ross nodded, breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't yelling at him. "Yeah, yeah," he agreed. "We should just keep that kiss between us. No one needs to know."_

_ "Exactly." Smiling, Laura stood and used their joined hands to pull him up. Although he was only sixteen, he was already almost a head taller than her, and she knew he was still growing. "We should really head back to your party. People must be wondering where the birthday boy ran off to."_

_ "That's true," he chuckled. "You go on ahead. It might look suspicious to appear together, especially after what happened. Go find Riker or Rydel."_

_ Laura smiled, then silently left to spend time with her boyfriend. After what happened in Ross's room, she needed some time to stop shaking from nerves and misplaced guilt. She didn't need to feel guilty over an accident. And that's exactly what happened, right? An accident._

_ Right, she assured herself._

_ Unknown to Laura, as soon as she left, Ross walked over to his dresser. Moving some strategically placed books, he revealed the camcorder he'd hidden minutes before sneaking Laura inside. The room may have been dimmer than natural to human eyes, but not dim enough to hide from the night vision setting it had._

_ Replaying the last few minutes, he watched the footage with a smirk forming on his face._

_**Perfect**__, he thought._

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Blackmail. Everyone knew that word. Everyone knew what it meant. Of course, it mostly depended on _how_ a person used it to their advantage that spoke about their character. For Ross, it was simple – he got to be with Laura, and he never showed the edited version of their kiss to Riker, which meant she could still call him her boyfriend. An all-around win-win situation.

For Laura, it wasn't that simple. She felt betrayed by her best friend, like she was staring at a complete stranger that wanted – _was_, actually – taking advantage of her. At the same time, she felt she should have seen the signs that Ross liked her as more than a friend, but hadn't. If she had, maybe she wouldn't be stuck in the situation she was in now.

In the end, she blamed herself for pushing him into this position. It wasn't healthy to think that way, but she did. If she had just _noticed_, instead of flaunting her relationship with Riker, then Ross wouldn't feel he had to blackmail her into giving him attention. Sure, it was a romantic-type of attention she didn't feel for Ross, but it _was_ attention nonetheless.

Besides, she felt she could bring back her best friend by giving in, for a little while at least. Laura was confident Ross would realize that what he was doing was wrong and they could put this all behind them.

The reason for her confidence was because he didn't treat her any differently when they were in public, only when they were alone. He didn't push her to do intimate acts with him, but rather coaxed her into them slowly, like when he wanted to make-out for a couple of hours. Ross would touch her gently and in appropriate places, nothing suggestive, and she would eventually melt.

And, by 'melt', Laura meant she breathed easier, which always took forever, but he never complained. She just felt so weird locking lips with her best friend, who was also her _boyfriend's younger brother_. It was wrong, and she normally had to do something afterwards to forget how _violated_ she felt.

She just hoped Ross would see the error of his ways soon. She didn't know how much more of his 'attentions' she could take without snapping…

_**Until*Next*Time**_

_Please review, and let me know what you thought! I don't want any flames, however :P if you don't have anything nice to say, you should have hit the 'back' button when you had the chance, instead of reading this until the end._

_Also: If this first chapter is confusing, it's okay! More gets revealed the further into the story plot you get (:_

_Thank you! ;)_

_~ babydoll92_


	2. Steady Increase

**Second Place**

_Steady Increase_

**Disclaimer: Check chapter one – thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed ;)

_**SP*SP*SP**_

If Laura could count how many times she'd found herself under Ross in a compromising position this past year, she wouldn't be able to count that high.

One month into him blackmailing her, they were French kissing. Three months in, they were rolling around the bed, because he could tell she "wasn't kissing him like she meant it." Six months in, he'd taken to pinning her wrists above her head while his free hand outlined her shape, _slowly_. Eight months in, that same hand was slipping under her shirt and gently groping her bra-encased breasts. Ten and a half months in, he'd reduced them to their underwear as he left lightly colored hickies in places that were easy to cover.

And, finally, Laura was nineteen and Ross was seventeen, and he still hadn't come to his senses like she had hoped. In fact, it was a steady increase… towards his ultimate pleasure of having her completely… and her losing her sanity for good…

Ross slowly pulled away from his current goal: leaving a light hickey on Laura's hipbone. It was the most intimate place he'd ever kissed her so far, but he planned on reacquainting himself there soon. Using his free hand, he pulled her underwear into its proper place before crawling up her body. He smirked.

Laura had learned since the first time he'd done this – she couldn't break his grip on her wrists, so there was no point in her attempting to anymore. He liked seeing her vulnerable and tied down to his every command, he liked it a lot.

"I want to try something different tonight," he whispered, tenderly pressing his lips to her bruised ones. Earlier, he'd been a little too rough with her, so he was going to make it up to her now.

Her attention immediately snapped onto him. Whenever Ross wanted to try something 'different' it always meant her shredded sanity would be stretched to its limits. _Again_.

"W-What did you have in mind?"

In response, Ross ground his erection against her covered core, making his intentions crystal-clear. One hand still held her in place, so Laura had no choice but to allow him to continue. It wasn't like she hadn't felt his reactions to her before – she dreaded each session until he finally took that step. Which was now.

And, if she noticed how he thrust against clit, forcing her body into feeling pleasure, she tightly closed her eyes and pretended it was Riker pleasuring her, not her best friend…

_**SP*SP*SP**_

After Ross came in his boxers and stimulated Laura enough to orgasm with him, he cleaned the small mess it created with a wet towel. When he finished, nothing was keeping the petite brunette from staying, so she scampered around the room to collect her night clothes.

The blonde only watched her, not saying a word. He wasn't an idiot – he knew she thought she could 'fix' him by letting him do whatever he wanted with her body, but that backfired on her within a few weeks of their 'relationship'. Ross wasn't going to change; he was going to push her until she accepted that this was her new life's role with him.

No matter what he had to do to keep her.

When she was properly clothed, Laura paused in front of his door. "Good night, Ross," she quietly said.

He smiled. "Good night, Laura," he returned, equally quiet but with promise. "I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, she silently left and closed the door with an almost inaudible _click_.

After a couple of minutes to make sure she didn't suddenly come back – not that it ever happened – Ross stood to change his boxers. Afterwards, he shut off the hidden camcorder he'd used for that night's session. He smirked.

"Laura may think she can end this soon, but _this_ will guarantee that it won't happen."

That night's activities had freaked her out, he could tell. His little almost-lover knew that he would want to have sex within the next few months, if he stuck to the usual pattern. He did, but this was all part of his plan.

Where intimacy was concerned, it was all about the steady increase.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Riker rubbed his eyes sleepily as he exited the bathroom. When he reached his bedroom, he noticed a small, human-shaped lump in the middle of his mattress. He squinted, confused.

"Laura? Please tell me that's you, and not Rocky trying to scare me again."

His wonderful girlfriend poked her head out from under the comforter, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm not Rocky." She paused. "This time, anyway."

Riker chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I'd rather it be you any day, babe," he replied, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you but, what are you doing in here? You know mom will kill me if she finds you – again."

She scooted closer to him, wishing the light was better so that she could see his physique. From experience, she knew he only wore sweatpants to sleep in. She should feel ashamed about seeing him after finishing a 'session' with Ross, but she couldn't quench the fire in her lower abdomen. Yes, she'd had an orgasm, but Riker's touch was what she _craved_.

"I miss you," she softly said, imploring him to understand with her tone.

His eyes began to twinkle in that way they did when he was about to pounce on her. He grinned. "Oh yeah?"

"Lose the pants and get into bed, Riker. I need you."

Her words worked as an instant aphrodisiac. The blonde practically tore his pants off before sliding under the comforter to join his beautiful girlfriend.

If Riker noticed the way Ross's cologne lightly clung to Laura's skin, the thought quickly escaped his mind when she mounted him, throwing her head back wantonly. His hands tightly gripped her hips as she began riding him.

Needless to say, neither was getting any more sleep that night…

_**SP*SP*SP**_

After sneaking into her room in the early morning hours, Laura hastily grabbed a new change of clothes. She desperately needed a shower, especially after everything that happened. She could still feel Ross's hands and mouth on her, and all she wanted to remember was how tender Riker's caress was. It also didn't help that her first orgasm had soaked her underwear.

On silent footsteps – thanks to having to sneak to and from Ross's room almost every night, Laura thought in despair – the young brunette made it to the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door to be extra safe.

Breathing a sigh of resignation, she stripped to see the damage.

"It's not that bad…" Laura winced. "Anymore."

It had been true that she'd needed to feel Riker's touch after Ross's, but it was also part of her plan to keep her boyfriend in the dark. If the younger Lynch brother decided to leave his mark in intimate places, like on her hip, she needed another mark to cover it.

_Which is where Riker comes in_, she thought. Their night time fun had worked perfectly, like she'd known it would. Whenever she took the dominate role in bed, it drove him just crazy enough to leave bruises. _Exactly what I wanted, and where._

Ross's newest hickey no longer posed any sort of trouble for Laura, in case she and Riker were intimate and he noticed the mark. All he'd see is a small bruise from where he'd gripped her.

Deciding not to think about the night's activities anymore, the petite brunette hopped into the shower and started scrubbing the memories off her skin. She was just thankful Riker hadn't noticed the way Ross's scent clung to her.

"Stupid," she muttered self-reproachfully. "I better not do that again. I need to be careful, especially after all this time."

And, she knew there had to have been a steady increase of blackmail material… She couldn't exactly walk away that easily, right?

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Riker knocked on Laura's bedroom door. After a couple of rounds of nothing but skin-to-skin contact, he had promised to wake her up in time for breakfast. Frankly, he felt half dead, but being with his girlfriend in that way was more than worth it. She was beautiful, inside and out.

How did he manage to get so lucky?

Laura opened the door, a sleepy smile on her face. "Hey, you," she murmured. Leaning against the doorway, she yawned cutely. "Is it time for breakfast already?"

"Afraid so," he replied, smiling. Taking in her outfit, he raised an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly sure what she'd worn to bed, but he knew it hadn't been the plain white, V-neck T-shirt and dark green yoga pants she was currently sporting. "Why did you change clothes?"

She casually shrugged. "I got cold without you next to me." The way she batted her eyelashes in a flirty manner had the two of them laughing.

Riker held out his hand, which she immediately took. Secretly, he loved that. Heck, he _loved her_, so it wasn't exactly a surprise that he couldn't find any fault in anything she did. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure everyone else is waiting."

Laura closed her door before following the tall blonde, hands still clasped. "You mean, everyone is waiting, while Rocky is whining about how hungry he is," she teasingly stated, giggling.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he answered, grinning in amusement as he thought about one of his younger brothers. "Ross would probably be sneaking bites, too, knowing him."

"Not that Stormie will allow that to continue," she added in, smiling. The only good part about her and Ross's secret 'relationship' was the fact he never did anything to her during the daylight hours. It made her crave the sunlight in unexpected ways, but it was the only time she felt _safe_ from his advances.

The couple arrived in the dining room, breakfast piled high in the center, while the family gathered to start their day.

"_Finally!_" Rocky exclaimed in mock-exasperation. "They're here! Can we eat now? I'm starving!"

Stormie playfully smacked her son on the shoulder. "At least let them sit down, Rocky," she scolded good-naturedly. Turning a smile onto Riker and Laura, she used her other hand to wave at the empty seats left for them. "Sit, sit, you two, sit."

Rydel, in her usual bubbly mood, eagerly stood and pulled the petite brunette away from her older brother. She ignored the way he pouted, used to his antics when such actions occurred.

"Laura, let's have a girls' day," she squealed excitedly. Retaking her seat, she yanked her best friend down next to her. "Please? We haven't done that in _forever_." Dramatically, she rolled her eyes to add emphasis.

Laura giggled, but couldn't help pointing out, "Delly, we did that, like, _yesterday_."

"Yesterday was forever ago," was the returned argument.

While the two girls discussed what to do, Riker took the last available chair, which happened to be between Rocky and Ross. Why his family loved torturing him by separating him from Laura, he never could figure out, but he didn't mind. His family adored her, and vice versa. In fact, he was surprised they hadn't adopted her.

But that was okay. For him and Laura, it was all about the steady increase in their relationship. One day, they would both be ready to take the next step: Marriage. Then, Laura would _really_ be a part of the Lynch family.

"So, bro, what should we do today since the girls are going shopping?" Ross asked from one side. Taking a sip of orange juice, he waited to see what the eldest Lynch sibling said.

"Again?" Riker replied, amused. "Didn't they do that yesterday?"

From his other side, Rocky scoffed. "You know Rydel – she loves her girl time. But I thought Ratliff was gonna drop by for band practice?"

Ross checked a nearby clock. "Nah, not for another few hours. I think he said he was taking Kelly out for brunch or something."

Riker shrugged. "Cool. Maybe we should hit some waves, then?"

"Awesome," Rocky and Ross agreed, grinning. "I'll see if Ryland wants to come, too," the latter added.

With the day's plans set, the family enjoyed breakfast with many laughs, stories, and old sibling rivalry to see who could eat the most pancakes. And, of course, Riker and Rydel fought for Laura's attention, though it was more for fun than anything.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Despite having shopped the previous day, the two girls still managed to buy something on their day out. Rydel carried two bags with new tutus and tops, while Laura carried a dress bag along with two boxes of shoes.

"That was so much fun," Rydel bubbled, a large grin on her pretty features. "Let's do that again tomorrow, okay?"

Laura playfully pouted. "Why, so you can watch me get hit on again?"

"_Whoa_," Riker's voice cut in. Soon, said blonde came into view, still wearing his wetsuit. "Who was getting hit on?"

"Dude, don't track water inside," Rydel reprimanded lightly.

He gave his sister a dry stare. "I'm decently… not wet, at least," he defensively said, though he ruined his response by blushing lightly. He checked his tracks to make sure he hadn't actually left wet footprints.

Laura set her new purchases down, then took her boyfriend's hand. "You're fine, but let's go back outside, okay? Just to be safe."

Nodding, they left the way he came. Standing on the back porch, she took a second to breathe in the beach air. She loved how the ocean was within walking distance, and the scenery was breathtaking.

"So, who was getting hit on?" Riker asked as he picked up his discarded towel. He used it to soak up any moisture that still clung to him.

The brunette rolled her eyes. Sometimes, he could be so single-minded. "Just some guys Rydel and I happened to run into at the stores we entered," she answered, like it was no big deal. In her opinion, it wasn't. She loved Riker, end of discussion.

"_Guys_?" he asked, eyes wide. "As in, more than one?"

She shrugged, secretly enjoying his reactions. "Yup," she replied, popping the P. "I didn't notice, of course, but Rydel couldn't stop laughing every time we left the store. I didn't understand until she bluntly pointed out that they were flirting with me."

Riker was quiet for a moment as he let her words sink in. "Maybe I should start going with you when you guys go shopping…"

"Why would you do that?" Laura asked, chuckling. "It's not like I notice when a random guy flirts with me." Stepping close, she laid a hand against his cheek. "You're the only one I care about, Riker. Okay? You don't need to go shopping with me."

He sighed as he leaned into her touch. "I just worry you're gonna find some other guy that's better than me," he confessed.

"Impossible. You're awesome," she said, grinning.

The blonde slyly smiled down at her. "Well, you may not think so after I do this…"

"Do what?" Cautiously, she took a step back when he stepped forward. The predatory gleam in his eyes made her nervous. "Riker…?"

He pounced. Wrapping his arms around his squealing girlfriend, he brought her close to his still damp body and hugged her. She was so tiny compared to him, her feet were off the ground and she was helpless to stop his intention of getting her wet.

"Oh gosh, I hate you," she whined.

Her boyfriend laughed. Setting her down, he kept his arms around her slim waist. "That's too bad," he whispered into her ear, "Because I love you, Laura."

A soft smile slipped across her pretty features at his sincere words. "I love you, too, Riker," she whispered back.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

When their good friend Ellington Ratliff showed up at the house, he, the Lynch siblings, and Laura, made their way into the basement. All their instruments were located there, and it was the only room in the house that was sound-proof so they didn't end up disturbing the neighbors. They were especially thankful for this when their band practices went late into the night.

Laura took a seat on one of the couches that faced the main stage, where R5 rehearsed. Grabbing Rydel's laptop, she knew the blonde wouldn't mind if she checked her email. Her parents and older sister tended to message her every day, and her manager had promised new jobs for her to consider.

Clicking a few times, she deleted the spam and carefully searched through the rest. Most were from stores she frequented and coupons to places she liked dining at.

"Anything good?" Ratliff asked, taking the seat next to the petite girl. Between his fingers, he twirled his drum sticks expertly.

Laura loved that she and Ratliff got along so well. It was like having a brother she hadn't realized she had wanted. As far as siblings went, however, she still missed Vanessa.

"I don't know yet," she answered, softly frowning. "It looks like more modeling jobs, though." Sighing, she exited her email browser and closed the laptop.

The other brunette patted her shoulder consolingly. "Don't worry, Laura. I'm sure an acting gig will come your way eventually." He grinned. "People just _love_ looking at you. I bet young boys across the U. S. have your pictures hung up on their walls!"

Rocky, who had been walking right behind them, snickered. "You mean like Riker does?" he teased.

Said Lynch sibling crossed his arms over his chest defensively, having heard the comment. "Hey, it's normal for a boyfriend to be proud of the work his girlfriend does."

"Whatever you say, bro," Rocky responded, smirking. Hopping over the back of the couch, he landed with a soft _thump_ on the other side of Ratliff. "So, what's this about more modeling jobs? You should do it."

Laura thoughtfully hummed, considering. "Well, the job sites were pretty tempting, now that I think about it…" she trailed off.

"Where were they going to send you?" Rydel eagerly asked, becoming engrossed in the conversation too. By this point, Riker and Ross also gave up trying to set up their instruments as they listened to what Laura had to say.

She smiled. "New York, of course. One offer was for Paris… And Italy! That one really sounds exciting, especially since I'm half-Italian."

Rydel sighed dreamily as she imagined traveling to all of those places. "I would love to go," she said. "Can you just picture all the stores? All the damage we could do shopping?" Releasing a squeal, she bounced where she stood. "Oh, Laura, do it! Accept those jobs – then take me with you!"

The petite brunette laughed. "I'll see what the conditions are _before_ accepting," she promised. Glancing at R5, she cocked her head to the side. "Wait, shouldn't you guys be practicing?"

The five exchanged looks before scrambling to start rehearsal. Laura just giggled as they got ready, sitting back to watch the show.

Their career as a band and musicians was taking a steady increase to fame, and she couldn't be more proud of them. They were accomplishing their dreams, and she couldn't wait to see where it took them.

_**Until*Next*Time**_

_Please review, and tell me what you thought! ;) much appreciated! No flames!_

_~babydoll92_


	3. Crazy 4 U

**Second Place**

_Crazy 4 U_

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one – Thank you!**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**: "_Crazy 4 U_" by Ross Lynch & R5

_**SP*SP*SP**_

His bed creaks as he continues thrusting against Laura's sweetly responding body. Ross isn't surprised by the almost inaudible sound – he's been expecting it. It's been over a month since he'd started this new activity with the brunette, and… Well, it wasn't like he was actually _in_ her, so he could be as rough as he wanted.

The only thing new about this session: he'd tied her wrists with a silk scarf to his headboard. It left his hands free, which was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be able to touch her _completely_. Let's face it – they were going to have sex eventually, so why should he wait to get her used to his hands on her fully.

Laura released a sharp gasp as Ross used one hand to tangle in her long hair, gently jerking her head back to expose her neck. It was a vulnerable position, like a deer presenting the perfect target to a hungry mountain lion. Considering the situation, she supposed that was an accurate metaphor.

Using his other hand, he grabbed her thigh and spread her legs wider, which also angled her hips just right. His boxer-covered cock continued to rub rhythmically against her clit, and she was ashamed when her toes curled in pleasure.

Ross leaned down and nipped at her earlobe. "Fuck," he whispered heatedly. Her back arched as his hot breath slid along her neck. "Can you imagine me inside you, Laura? You'd feel so good and _wet_ for me, I'd slide right in."

To add emphasis, he ground against her core in a particularly hard thrust. Eyes clenched shut, she grit her teeth to keep from moaning at how amazing that felt. Her fantasy of Riker doing this to her had been shattered when Ross spoke, and she was having a difficult time going back to it.

Suddenly, he stopped. Both were panting from their activities, but Laura was confused. He'd never stopped in the middle of their 'sessions' before, so… Why now? She was almost afraid to open her eyes to find out.

Doe-like orbs snapped open in the next second, however, when the blonde moved off her long enough to flip her onto her knees. Since her hands were tied, she had no choice but to grip the headboard to brace herself.

Ross slid his toned body along her back until his mouth was next to her ear again. "Don't worry, baby – I promise you'll enjoy this."

_Enjoy what?_ She thought, panicking.

The brunette got her answer in the form of her bra being unclasped and falling loose within her direct line of view. His hands then widened her thighs almost ridiculously as he fit his pelvis snuggly against her rear.

She couldn't help the startled squeak she released when she felt his cock between her legs once more. At this angle, the head practically had a direct route to her clit; she knew he would rub against it with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, yeah," Ross breathed out, taking a few experimental rocks. Her hands tightened on the headboard as her body reacted. "This is definitely going to feel good."

When he thrust against her next, she had to brace her arms to keep from colliding with the hard surface in front of her. Her fingers turned white from the force she used, but it wasn't because of the new position.

His fingers, slightly calloused from strumming his guitar, were pinching one of her nipples. He'd never touched her there before – not once – and now, with that form of stimulation, and his constant thrusts against her clit sent Laura over the edge.

Ross loved the way she stiffened when she had an orgasm. Her petite body trembled just the slightest bit, her cheeks flushed cutely, and her sheer _expression_ was pure sex. The thought alone was almost enough to send him into nirvana, but he wasn't done with her yet.

No, his goal for this session was to get her to orgasm _at least_ two more times. He wanted her to _remember_ the way he could draw pleasure from her body, no matter how mentally reluctant she was.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Laura motionlessly stood under the hot, pounding water. She hoped she could erase everything that just happened with Ross – her _best friend_ – but knew it wouldn't help. It could only distract her from reliving his touch for a short time; nothing but a temporary fix.

Sighing, she turned the faucet until the shower turned off. Although she wanted to _forget_, she couldn't waste all of the hot water. Other people needed to shower, too, and she needed to get back to bed soon.

_And I need to trash my underwear_, she added, thinking about it. Sure, she did her own laundry, but there was just no use saving the silky garment. Ross had made sure it had been soaked with her numerous orgasms before finally letting her leave his bed.

Grabbing her towel, Laura dried off quickly before slipping on a new pair of underwear, a plain red T-shirt and a pair of dark blue cotton shorts that had _Hollister_ printed across her butt in white.

Feeling better – more _herself_ – she exited the steamy bathroom. However, what she didn't expect was to collide with someone right outside the door.

Arms wrapped around her small frame, and she froze. "Laura?" Riker's semi-alarmed voice whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. "Why are you taking a bath now?"

"Um, well," she stammered lightly. "I had… I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

Laura nodded, becoming more confident in her lie. She hated doing it, especially with Riker, but she couldn't exactly explain what she'd been doing with Ross for over a year, let alone that night.

"Yeah, I had this really bad dream. I couldn't shake it, so I thought a shower would help calm me down."

Riker hugged her close, his warmth enveloping her securely. She breathed in his comforting scent, wishing she could carry it with her wherever she went. "You should have come straight to me. I would've held you until you felt better."

"I thought you didn't like being woken up?" she teased. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her chin on his chest to look straight up at him.

He pecked her on the lips, smiling. "If it's you, I don't mind." Releasing her, he stepped towards the bathroom. "Wait here. I'll be out in two minutes, then we'll go lie down in my room, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

When he came out at the promised time, he was fanning himself with his hand. "That must have been some dream, babe," he said in concern. "It's practically a sauna in there, and I wasn't inside for very long."

Laura felt her cheeks flush the tiniest bit. "Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed. "It was really… graphic." _An understatement._

Riker grasped her smaller hand into his own. He gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. You don't need to think about it anymore. It's just a dream – it can't hurt you."

_If only that were true_, she thought in remorse. Instead of expressing her inner musings, she nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't let a night terror rule my sleeping habits. Thanks, Riker."

"You're welcome. Now, come on. We still have a few hours before we have to get up."

_**SP*SP*SP**_

As R5 practiced for an upcoming show, Laura scrolled through her email before she had to leave for a modeling job she'd accepted at one of the studios she had previously worked at. She had also accepted a couple of international gigs, but those took longer to arrange.

"Sound check," Rocky announced, testing the microphones they would be using. "Sound check. One, two, three… Checking, one, two, three... _Hey, Laura!_"

Laura slightly jumped at the brunette's exclamation, nearly dropping Rydel's laptop in the process. When everyone started laughing, she pouted.

"You're so mean," she whined. "All of you are."

Riker plopped down next to her, still chuckling. "Sorry, but we couldn't resist," he explained. "You were concentrating so hard, we had to get your attention somehow."

She scooted as far away from him as possible. "For what?"

He easily dragged her back to him, going so far as to yank her into his lap. Not that she resisted; she loved it when he manhandled her a little. "We want your opinion on this new song we finished last night."

"Okay, fine," she acquiesced, sighing in mock-exasperation. "Let's hear what you guys came up with."

"Awesome." Riker kissed her cheek before settling her back onto the couch cushion so he could stand and take his place on stage. "This is called _Crazy 4 U_."

Laura smiled at the title. It was cute and suited R5 perfectly.

**Crazy 4 U:**

"_I played it safe  
I kept my foot up on the brake  
I never really took a chance in life  
and didn't live for today.  
Oh girl, and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new.  
You know set me free like  
No one else  
and got me actin' a fool."_

She bopped her head lightly to the beat, grinning as everyone performed and generally had a good time on stage. Anyone who watched and listened to them instantly knew they were born to be in the entertainment business. They sounded absolutely amazing.

"_Don't you know changed my life,  
Girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right, yeahh_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'  
and i can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U"_

When Ross started singing, Laura felt herself freeze as they made eye contact. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was singing the lyrics directly at her. But that couldn't be possible. Didn't he just want attention from her? The _wrong_ type of attention, but whatever – she'd thought all of it before.

Discreetly swallowing to hide her reaction, she refocused on the rest of R5, mainly Riker. She smiled when he winked at her.

"_Midnight dipping in the pool,  
Or sneaking out up on the roof  
You're unpredictable and girl that's what  
that's what I love about you_

_Don't you know you changed my life girl cause now I'm livin'  
And it feels so right  
yeah_

_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'  
and i can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U"_

Again, she found her attention shifting to Ross as he sung. His eyes hadn't once left her form, and it wasn't like he would be caught staring. He stood in front of everyone, basically right in front of her face, almost. For all anyone else knew, his eyes were closed as he concentrated on the lyrics.

Then, Ross smirked sexily at her. Her heart skipped a couple of beats in trepidation. Oh God, what did that look mean? She wondered, nearly hysterical.

"_No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you  
(Without a parachute)  
And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)_

_Don't you know you changed my life_  
_Girl cause now I'm living_  
_And it feels so right_  
_Yeah..."_

From his perspective, Ross enjoyed the way Laura's emotions were flashing through her doe-like eyes. Thankfully, he was the closest to her, so he was the only one able to read what she felt. He especially liked the way her orbs darkened when he smirked at her.

After last night's session, he'd wanted nothing more than to actually sink his cock inside her heat. She would've been more than ready for him, too – he'd made sure of that. However, now hadn't been the best time to savor her, in that way.

No, not quite yet. He still had a lot in store for her; a lot to teach her when it came to their special relationship. Ross was determined to save the 'final act' for a very momentous occasion.

"_You got my heart beat pumpin'  
And its going insane  
you got me jumpin outta aeroplanes  
And that's why...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_You got me base jump livin'  
and i can't look down  
You know you short circuit my brain  
I can't lie...  
I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U_

_I'm crazy its true  
Crazy 4 U"_

By the end of the song, Laura was breathing normally again and her attention was firmly on anyone that wasn't Ross Lynch. The dark promise in his eyes had unsettled her in the worst way, and she felt like she needed another shower.

And all this from a _look_.

"Well, what did you think?" Riker asked, making sure his voice didn't carry through the microphone.

Laura jumped to her feet, clapping enthusiastically. "It was awesome!" she cheered. "Guys, that was _amazing_! You have to perform that song this weekend at your show."

"We were considering it," Rydel replied, beaming. "We just had to test it out on an audience first."

"And that was you," Ratliff announced through his microphone, drum stick pointing at Laura.

She bounced on the balls of her feet. "I feel so honored," she gushed. "I swear I'm, like, your guys' biggest fan! You guys rock!"

"Thanks, babe," Riker said, putting his bass down to hop off the make-shift stage. "But, we better get going. You have a photo shoot to get to, right?"

"Do I have to go now?" she whined, bottom lip poking out. "I want to hear some more."

Ross offered, "We'll put on a private concert for you, okay, Laura? When you get back." His smile was his usual happy one, but the brunette could still see how his normally chocolate eyes were dark.

"Yeah, okay," she replied, not allowing a single hint of hesitation to enter her voice or tone. She waved at the remainder of R5 since Riker would be driving her to work. "Bye for now!"

They responded in kind, in their own way, then she and Riker were gone.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

After spending the day having her photos taken in countless outfits, having a lunch date with Riker, taking more pictures for the magazine spread she was doing, having a relaxing dinner with the Lynch family and Ratliff, then watching the private concert promised to her, Laura would say that it had been one of the best days of her life.

The end to such a glorious day came in her favorite form: Her and Riker. Naked. In his bed.

Fingers tangled in blonde locks, Laura bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud as her boyfriend continued to nip, suck, and finger her soaked entrance. "God, Riker," she whimpered. "Please… I need you. God, I need you so bad."

"How do you need me, babe?" he teasingly replied, eyes connecting with hers. Adding a second finger, he enjoyed the way she arched her back, breasts on perfect display for his hungry gaze.

She panted, a thin sheen of sweat coating her entire body. "Oh God, don't tease me like that."

Riker sat up. Using his free hand, he made sure she was fully exposed as he watched his digits thrust in and out of her. He loved the way her hands now clenched the sheets beneath her, though he'd have to change them afterwards. His girlfriend always got so _wet_ for him.

Daringly, he wiggled a third finger into her. He grinned when she sucked in a sharp gasp, body practically bowing in half.

"You still didn't answer me," he murmured, smirking. "How do you need me, Laura?"

"God, you drive me crazy," she sourly muttered. Lifting her hips, she tried to get the angle she needed from his thrusting fingers to push her over the edge. She _literally_ growled when he pulled his hand away completely.

She watched, transfixed, as he brought his glistening fingers to his mouth. He licked one completely clean, humming in approval at her taste.

Riker smirked, knowing how well that gesture turned her on. "I'll be nice – this time. Get on your knees and grab the headboard," he said.

Laura immediately got into position, despite what happened the previous night. It was okay, though, because she knew this was Riker – _her_ Riker, not the imaginary one.

A thrill danced up and down her spine as she felt him position himself at her entrance. God, she loved being on birth control for moments like this, when they were skin-to-skin. It felt so much better than using a condom.

"Here, I want you to taste yourself," he whispered huskily. Bringing up his fingers, she instantly clasped her lips around the still-glistening digits, sucking wantonly. "God, I love the way you use your tongue."

She hummed in pure pleasure when she felt his free hand trail down the front of her body, stopping at her clit. She knew what that meant – it was going to a rough night. But she was eager and ready for anything he dished out.

"By the way, baby… You drive me crazy, too." With that, he entered her in one smooth, practiced stroke, and her world exploded in pleasure.


	4. West Coast Tour

**Second Place**

_West Coast Tour_

_(Part One)_

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one – thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**: "_Cali Girls_" by R5

_**SP*SP*SP**_

Laura sighed, clicking on her key ring to lock her car. She was exhausted, especially after her long flight from New York, but she couldn't help the smile that crossed her features in the next second. She loved being home after being away for an entire week.

The only problem: it was the middle of the night, so everyone would be asleep. Including Riker, the one she missed the most (not that she would tell Rydel that, of course).

At the thought of her boyfriend and best friend bickering for Laura's attention, the brunette could feel her lips stretch into a grin, albeit a tired one. Ah, how she loved those two; they were an endless source of entertainment.

Dragging her small suitcase by the handle, Laura quietly entered the house and carefully closed the front door behind her. The _click_! was so audible to her ears, she winced. It was almost like a gunshot in the silence of the house.

"Laura?" a sudden voice whispered, and said brunette jumped in fright. Her heart hammering in her chest, she turned in the direction the voice came from, the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Seconds ticked by, then a familiar blonde head came into view, along with the six-foot frame that went with it. Ross.

"Ross, you scared me," Laura lightly reprimanded. Laying a slim hand over her pounding heart, she breathed deeply in to calm her nerves. "What are you doing down here? It's after one in the morning."

Ross smirked in amusement, holding up a glass of water as a way of explanation. "I was thirsty, so I came down to get something to drink. I didn't know that was a crime now."

She rolled her chocolate, doe-like orbs, mock-exasperated. "Oh, shut up," she said, beginning to grin again. "You know what I meant."

He chuckled. Casually sipping his drink, he raised a brow as a thought struck him. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow afternoon?" Thoughtfully, he frowned. "Or, at least, that's what Riker kept going on about. I swear, he goes crazy every time you guys aren't sleeping under the same roof or something."

"There was an opening for an earlier flight," she answered, smiling at the thought of her boyfriend missing her. Trust her, the feeling was more than mutual. "The modeling job ended ahead of schedule, so I took it and here I am."

Ross smiled, though his thoughts darkened with desire as he continued to stare at his best friend. She didn't seem to realize it, but he was also pleased with her early return, though for obviously different reasons. It didn't matter now, however. He was patient when things concerned her, so he didn't plan on taking Laura to his room.

Not that night, anyway. He could wait a couple of days before making his move again.

"Well, Riker will be happy."

Laura positively beamed. "Yeah, that's what I was hoping. I missed him, too, you know, and everyone else, of course."

"Of course," he easily agreed, smiling a little wider. Using his free hand, he grabbed her suitcase from her. When she opened her mouth to protest, he shook his head to stall her words. "You've had a long flight, it's the middle of the night, and I'm betting you're exhausted. The least I can do is carry your bag to your room, Laura."

She paused, considering. "Are you sure?" she hesitantly asked. Despite her tired brain, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about being alone with Ross, let alone them being in her bedroom together. Sure, their 'sessions' always took place in his room, but still… She discreetly swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her nerves starting to bristle once more.

"Yeah, of course I'm sure. Come on, the faster we get upstairs, the faster you can get some sleep." With that being said, the blonde teen pushed the bag's handle down and picked up the small suitcase like it weighed nothing. He jerked his head towards the staircase. "Ladies first."

Laura smiled unsurely, but nonetheless took the lead. If there was one thing she could trust Ross with it was him keeping his word. If he said she was going to sleep, then she was going to sleep and not being taken advantage of by him.

_At least not tonight_, her mind couldn't help but point out. The brunette almost stumbled at the top of the stairs, but not enough to catch Ross's attention. She bit her lip and continued walking down the hallway. _How could I forget so easily what he does to me? My week away in New York, and not once did I think about how Ross touches me…_

A shudder shivered down her spine, but she was horrified when she couldn't decide if it was from the humiliation she normally felt… or actual pleasure at the thought of her blonde friend's caresses against her body.

_No! It's horror, it's horror, it's horror_, Laura determinedly chanted, almost desperate to believe it. _There's no way I would feel real pleasure from my best friend, let alone my __**boyfriend's younger brother**__! No way. None!_

She was startled out of her thoughts when she suddenly came face-to-face with the door to her room. Ross was also saying something, but she'd missed the entire thing due to her disturbing thoughts. He had also placed her bag down, looking at her curiously, as if waiting for some sort of response.

Her cheeks heated, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"You must be more tired than I first thought," he commented in amusement. "I said that we're having another band practice this afternoon, if you're interested in watching. I'm sure everyone would like to hang out with you, especially Ratliff since he doesn't actually live here. Although," he added, chuckling, "that's not saying much, seeing as how half his stuff is all over the house."

Laura had to giggle at how true that statement was. Ratliff slept over more nights than not, especially when R5's practice went passed dinner time. She was surprised his mother didn't demand he return home sometimes.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'd love to watch you guys."

Her breath caught when Ross suddenly leaned down, his face inches away from her own. She was so startled, her back softly thumped against her door, her chocolate eyes widening in surprise and slight apprehension.

With some self-disgust, she also realized a part of her wanted him to close the gap between their lips and kiss her. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

Ross smirked sexily at the short brunette, eyes darkening with his held-back desire. "Don't look so scared," he whispered heatedly. "I'm not gonna do anything tonight. I'll let you know when I want to start up our sessions once more. I just thought I should remind you."

Before Laura could form a response, the blonde backed away from her and quietly walked down the hallway. Her eyes followed his tall frame, and she didn't catch a full breath again until his bedroom door softly closed, thus cutting off her view of him.

With shaky limbs, the brunette fumbled with her doorknob and suitcase. Finally, she stumbled into her room and hastily locked her door behind her.

However, once safely inside, she couldn't decide if the lock was meant to make sure Ross didn't sneak in… Or to make sure she didn't sneak out.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Laura quietly moaned into her pillow, wishing her escape from reality hadn't ended so abruptly or so easily. After tossing and turning for a few hours, she'd finally managed to drop into an exhausted sleep, one where she didn't have to worry about Ross or his nefarious intentions with her body (and mind, for that matter).

Now, all that seemed impossible as the knocking continued. In fact, she mentally grumbled, it was becoming more and more persistent. Who could it be?

"Laura?"

_Riker_.

Jumping up from her tangle of blankets, the brunette was suddenly wide awake and grinning widely at the thought of seeing her boyfriend. Not caring about her state of appearance, she practically broke her doorknob in her haste to unlock it, throwing open the wooden barrier.

"Riker!" she cried out, throwing herself at the tall blonde. Fortunately, she was so small compared to him, he only gave a soft grunt at the sudden impart. His arms, however, instantly wrapped around her and brought her close, like he'd never let her go again.

Which is exactly how Laura wanted it.

Riker chuckled, holding the brunette as close as possible without suffocating her against his leanly muscled frame. "Hey babe," he greeted warmly. Burying his face into her sweet-smelling hair, he breathed in the scent he'd been denied for an entire week. "I saw your car parked in front, so I knew you were back. Why didn't you tell me?"

She pulled back only far enough to see his face, beaming happily. "I wanted to surprise you and everyone else," she answered. Then, she pouted. "But Ross caught me as soon as I got through the door, that sneaky blonde ninja." She knew she would have to bring up their impromptu reunion, despite not wanting to think about the younger teen, so that it wouldn't look suspicious later on, if it got brought up.

Her boyfriend laughed. "Yes, because I'm sure it was intentional," he sarcastically teased. With one hand, he cupped her cheek in his palm as he stared deeply into her doe-like orbs. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too," she whispered, eyes melting adoringly. "Promise me when I go on another trip you'll come with me? Being away from you for a week was too long."

"Promise." To seal his vow, Riker leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. Slowly, with some careful maneuvering, he backed them into her bedroom, gently kicking her door closed with a foot. Breaking the kiss, he grinned when she whimpered at the loss. "Come on, we have about forty-five minutes before anyone expects us downstairs for breakfast. We need to catch up on all of our missed 'quality time' together."

In response, Laura giggled as she was lightly tossed onto her bed. The tall blonde quickly followed, their lips connecting hungrily once more.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

After being smothered in affection by everyone who hadn't seen Laura yet, the brunette along with R5 found themselves in the basement to hold a practice session for an upcoming concert. While the band set up, Laura checked her email to see if her manager had any more jobs lined up, despite just finishing a big one the other day. She liked keeping busy, as long as it didn't intersect with R5's performances – like she said, she was their biggest fan.

"Hey, Laura, what are you looking at?" Rocky curiously asked, thumping down next to the smaller brunette. He flipped his bangs out of his face as if the action was an afterthought. "Not another out-of-state job, right? You just got back!"

She lightly laughed, logging out of her account to focus on him. She smiled. "Nah, of course not," she reassured. "New York was fun, don't get me wrong, but I missed you guys too much. Besides," she added, playfully nudging Rocky, "I want to be here when you guys perform this weekend. A modeling job can wait a couple of days."

"Aw," Ratliff cooed, suddenly sitting on the armrest on Laura's other side. "Aren't you the sweetest girl on Earth?"

Rocky snickered, "Oh no, it's not that she'll miss _us_, per say," he stated. He cast a teasing glance in the direction Riker was in, setting up his bass guitar. "It's more like she'll miss a _certain someone_ who shall remain nameless… But who _also_ happens to go _stir-crazy_ when she isn't around."

Without looking up from what he was doing, the eldest Lynch sibling said, "Damn straight." Then, with a boyish grin, he winked at his girlfriend before going back to work.

Rydel, standing behind her keyboard, pouted with a mock-sad expression on her pretty features. "You know something? I feel teary-eyed when I think about all the shopping you did _without me_," she said, pretending to sniffle.

"But I didn't go shopping while I was gone," Laura replied, a dry note entering her tone. "I told you that, Delly, like _ten times_ already."

"Oh, the horror!" the blonde girl exclaimed, waving her hands wildly as if in distress. "All those pretty, shiny, wonderful things to buy – _Denied_! Denied by one young woman, who couldn't even stop to consider their feelings about having to stay in a shop's window, day-in and day-out. Those poor babies! I would've bought you!" Towards the end of her speech, Rydel began to fake sob into her hands.

Ross paused, multiple cords in one hand as he hooked them up to the amps. He gave his older sister a look before turning to the three sitting on the couch. "So… Do any of you know who this crazy blonde chick is?" he asked, with a mock-serious look on his face. His chocolate eyes, however, twinkled with a wicked gleam that showed his amusement.

Laura, Ratliff, and Rocky laughed, while shaking their heads negatively. Riker chuckled under his breath as he tried to hide the fact that he was laughing at his sister. He was, after all, the closest target if she decided to retaliate.

Said 'blonde chick' stopped her theatrics to send a playful glare at Ross, but she couldn't quite hide the way her lips twitched at the edges as she fought a grin. "Oh, shut up, Ross," she said, losing the battle to contain her smile. "You're just as crazy as me, if not more so."

"That's true enough," the seventeen year old agreed, nodding.

"Alright, alright, guys," Riker announced, stepping into the role of leader of R5. "Let's get practice started. The sooner we get this done, the faster we get to go out for lunch – My treat!"

As if by magic, Rocky and Ratliff were no longer on the couch. Instead, the two boys were in position to start, as were the other three members.

Meanwhile, Laura sat back and watched them run through their song set-list, making some adjustments to the sound or discussing lyric changes, all the while smiling and having a good time.

However, she couldn't help the way her eyes would drift away from Riker… And onto Ross.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

On the night of the concert, Laura was honestly a little on edge. It had nothing to do with worry about R5's performance – she knew they would rock this concert like all the others – but, rather, the way her and Ross's 'relationship' was shaping these past few days, ever since she came home from New York.

He had promised that their 'sessions' would start up again when he felt he was ready for her to be in his bed once more.

That had yet to happen. This was the longest she'd gone without his touch, and she couldn't decide how she felt about that.

She should be happy, right? Maybe her week away had shown Ross that he didn't have romantic feelings for her, like she'd first tried to convince him of. Maybe he had finally seen the light, and he would now leave her alone and pursue a girl who actually liked him.

Yet, she couldn't help the small pang of disappointment that thought gave her. Why? She was dating the most amazing guy on Earth – in this _universe_ – but she couldn't stop thinking about his younger brother, who practically molested her nightly? How messed up did that make her?

_My sanity must be gone_, Laura decided, _That's the only thing that makes sense, in this situation. During my trip in New York, I somehow misplaced my sanity, and now I'm thinking about Ross – my best friend – in ways that used to repulse me. What happened?_

Had he finally succeed? Had Ross finally succeed in breaking her mental stability? It sure seemed like it, if her thoughts were any indication.

The brunette clenched her fists at her sides, blinking hard to mask the frustrated tears that wanted to fall. _No. No, it's not like that. He hasn't completely broken me yet – This is just a minor set-back! I'll be back to resisting him completely in a couple of days. The fact that he isn't showing any interest in me is a good thing, darn it! A. Good. Thing_.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when movement from the corner of her peripheral vision caught her attention. Turning, she saw that R5 was making their way to the stage, all bouncing with excitement about performing. That night's color scheme was her favorite – blue – but it was mostly because Riker looked amazing in his favorite color.

_Yes, keep your thoughts on your actual boyfriend, Marano_, she determinedly thought. Smiling at the five, she took careful precautions not to look directly at Ross. "Good luck, you guys, although you don't need it. You're gonna rock!"

"Thanks, babe," Riker said, grinning. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her temple as one arm wrapped around her small waist.

"You're gonna stay and watch us, right?" Rocky inquired, adjusting his guitar strap along his back and shoulder. He grinned charmingly at the petite brunette. "We'll make this show extra special for you, Laura."

Ratliff chimed in, also grinning, "Yeah, especially since you missed our last two concerts."

Laura laughed. "Don't worry, I'm staying. Now, get out there – Your fans are waiting!"

The five bands members created a circle, with Riker still holding his girlfriend close to his side, and stuck their hands into the middle to do their pre-show tradition.

"_Ready, set, ROCK_!"

With that, they charged excitedly onto the stage, but Riker paused before joining them and the roaring crowd. Instead, he turned to face a confused Laura, and he grinned.

"Kiss for luck?"

She returned his grin. "You don't need it, rock star."

He winked, then left to greet the R5 Family and start the concert they had all been waiting for. He really did love Laura; he couldn't imagine a day when she wasn't in his life, and he couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in love with her. She was his biggest supporter and always encouraged him to do his best. Seriously, how did he get so lucky?

_And, one day soon, she'll be by my side forever_, he fondly thought, smiling at the bright future ahead of them. He couldn't wait for that day to come, but he would be patient. Laura was worth it.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!" Ross shouted to the audience, grinning ear-to-ear, and catching Riker's attention. The older blonde mentally shook his head – He needed to get his head in the here-and-now, at least for the next hour. "I can't hear you, R5 Family! _Are you ready to rock_?!"

The answering roar from the crowd got everyone pumped and ready to start their set-list for the evening.

"That's what I'm talking about," Ross praised, chuckling. "Let's do this!"

**Cali Girls:**

"_Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo  
Pacific coast highway  
This happens every day_

_And our song keeps playing on the radio_  
_Like 20 times a day_  
_Man this is so cray-zay_

_I see you pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA_  
_What can I say?_  
_Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today_  
_It's getting hot you see"_

From backstage, Laura cheered as she listened to one of her favorite songs. It was upbeat and cheery – exactly what made R5 so popular and likeable. Besides, it always got the home concert-goers (who were mainly female) cheering the loudest, seeing as how the song was practically dedicated to all of them.

"_I like them Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night_

_I like them Cali girls_  
_When they look at me_  
_Not too hard to see_  
_That a Cali girl is what I need_

_(Cali girls)_

_Cali girls when they take you out_  
_Make you scream and shout_  
_Keep you up at night"_

Discreetly, Ross snuck a glance to where he knew Laura would be standing and watching. He knew she must be questioning his motives by now, but he liked teasing her. Perhaps he wanted her to approach _him_ for once, when it came to their late-night sessions, but he couldn't say for sure. All he knew was that he was going to make her wait before he got her back into his bed.

"_I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need_

_Model girls just hanging out at Venice Beach_  
_The ones in magazines_  
_They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)_  
_And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)_  
_You know them Cali girls, they really rock my world oh_

_Short skirts, So hot, lookin right in every way_  
_What can I say?_  
_Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine to say_  
_It's like this everyday"_

As he continued playing bass, Riker let his thoughts wander just the slightest bit. It wasn't enough for the audience to notice, but it was enough to satisfy his craving for imagining a life with just him and Laura. A house to call their own. Maybe a pet or two – the petite brunette did love animals, especially dogs, and he would do anything to make her smile.

Children were a real possibility, too, he thought.

Flushing at that last part, the eldest Lynch sibling tried to keep his emotions hidden from any prying eyes. As it were, he almost strummed the wrong note, so he figured that was reason enough to stop daydreaming, no matter how wonderful it all seemed.

Besides, he and Laura were still young. They had plenty of time to plan out their future.

In the meantime, Riker will just enjoy 'practicing' baby-making with her.

"_When you got Cali girls  
Like the way they move  
Love the things they do  
Keep me up at night_

_I like them Cali girls_  
_When they look at me_  
_Not too hard to see_  
_That a Cali girl is what I need_

_(Cali girls)_

_Cali girls let me take you out_  
_Make you scream and shout_  
_Keep you up at night"_

Laura felt like jumping up and down as the song continued. She really did love how the catchy lyrics could make a person get up and dance. Music like this always inspired her to write her own songs, but so far she hadn't recorded anything and most were left incomplete, waiting for her to eventually add more lines.

It was okay, though. She wasn't in a rush when it came to her musical career. Right now, she was mostly focused on R5's success, acting, and modeling (sometimes in that order).

Unknown to the brunette, she was distracted from her thoughts when it came to one Ross Lynch. Later on down the road, that would prove to be a slight miscalculation on her part.

But, for now, she could care less about that.

"_I like them Cali girls  
Cali girls when they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need_

_I can't get those Cali girls out of my head_  
_I can't get those Cali girls out of my head_  
_I like them Cali Girls_

_Cali girls_  
_Like the way they move_  
_Love the things they do_  
_Keep me up at night_  
_I like them Cali girls"_

As he continued singing and playing his guitar, Ross wondered if Laura knew she was the inspiration behind this song. Technically, she was always Riker's (and secretly Ross's) inspiration when it came to song-writing, but this specific song was practically dedicated to her.

Sure, she wasn't born and raised in California, but neither were the Lynch siblings. However, since they moved to the sunny state, how could they not write something about Laura? At least, that's the way Ross saw it.

I mean, really, what other girl would be stuck in his head? What other girl moved the way Laura did, all enticing with swaying hips? What other girl kept him up at night? And, the biggest hint, what other model would he want to sing about?

The answer: Only Laura Marano.

Now, all Ross had to do was come up with a plan to get the brunette to finally agree to what he wanted. After this past year, he was ready to convince Laura that they belonged together, no matter how that actually came to be.

"_Cali girls  
When they look at me  
Not too hard to see  
That a Cali girl is what I need_

_(Cali girls)_

_Cali girls let me take you out  
Make you scream and shout  
Keep you up at night_

_I like them Cali girls_  
_Cali girls_  
_When they look at me_  
_Not too hard to see_  
_That a Cali girl is what I need"_

As the last note rang out through the amps, the crowd went wild, and Riker grinned at them in appreciation. He really did love their fans – they were the best! Glancing around at his band mates, he laughed with them, adrenaline pumping through their veins as the thrill of performing on-stage sang through their bodies.

"Let's keep this party going!" Rocky shouted enthusiastically, which the audience responded positively, if their eager screams and cries were any judge.

Ross rhetorically asked, "Are you guys ready for an awesome night?"

As the crowd went wild again, Riker locked eyes with Laura, who was cheering just as loudly as everyone else, if not more so. He was sure his grin was the widest it had ever been in a while, and he knew his cheeks would be sore later, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Everyone was having a good time. People loved their songs; loved their performance. His band mates were having a blast, all hyped up and looking ready to rock all night. Riker felt free, like he could conquer any challenge set before him; he never wanted that feeling to end.

But, best of all, his girl was looking at him with such pride in her eyes. She had always known they would be popular; that they would make it as a band, unlike so many others who were just as talented.

He never wanted her to lose that expression she had on, not ever.

_**Until*Next*Time**_

_Hmm, I wonder what's going on with Laura? ;) All will be revealed in due time!_

_Remember: No flames! Don't ruin this story for others by saying mean, unnecessary things. Don't like, don't read or review._

_~babydoll92_


	5. Part Two

**Second Place**

_West Coast Tour_

_(Part Two)_

**Disclaimer: check out chapter one for that – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**:

_**SP*SP*SP**_

After saying their goodbyes to the R5 Family, the five band members quickly made their way backstage to take a much-deserved rest. All of them were sweating and tired, but still pumped enough to keep them awake for another hour, tops.

Just enough time to get pats on the backs from the stage hands and roadies who handled their instruments even at their home concerts. It was nice being appreciated for a job well-done, but R5 always made sure they showed their equal appreciation for everything they did, too. Without them, there would be no concert.

When everything was squared away, their equipment being packed and stored, the Lynch siblings and Ratliff finally found Laura in their spacious dressing room. She was sitting on the white leather couch they were provided with, her slim fingers running over the screen of her iPad as her eyes scanned whatever she was reading.

"Hey, there you are, Laura," Ross commented, heavily throwing himself into the seat next to her. "We were wondering where you had disappeared to. Did you watch our last number?" He nudged his shoulder against hers, trying to gain her attention.

Laura wrinkled her nose, playfully wiping at her arm. "_Ew_, you're all sweaty, Ross. Go grab a towel or something," she teased, smiling at the blonde. "And, _duh_, of course I was watching you guys till the very end. Who do you take me for?" She pointed at herself. "Biggest. Fan. Remember?"

He held his hands up as if surrendering. However, he did stand to grab a towel that Rydel offered to him. "Okay, okay. Just wanted to make sure," he chuckled.

Riker took Ross's place, his own towel and bottled water in hand. He smiled at the brunette, who leaned against his side. His blue-plaid tie was loosened, and she played with the end absently. "What were you looking at on your iPad?" he curiously asked.

"Ryland was just sending me the ratings from tonight's concert," she answered, smiling proudly at her boyfriend. "Do you want to see? They're amazing, like I knew they would be."

"Nah, I'll check it out later. I'm beat." Scooting down on the couch, he laid his head in Laura's lap, sighing in contentment, kicking his feet up onto the armrest. Lastly, he threw the towel over his face and pretended to fall asleep, loud snores included.

Laura giggled, but allowed him to lie there for a few minutes while he decompressed from all the adrenaline rushing through his system. No doubt the rest of the band was doing the same, in their own ways, before they had to go back out to sign autographs and take pictures.

Rydel walked over, holding her chilled bottled water against her flushed face. Using one knee, she nudged her older brother. "Hey, none of that," she said. "We have to be out there again in, like, three minutes. You have to get up."

He groaned, but did as he was told. Sitting up, the towel dropped into his lap but he ignored it in favor of shifting into a proper position on the couch. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good." With a triumphant smirk, the only female member of R5 went back to the vanity desk she had earlier claimed as hers. "I have to fix my make-up. We'll leave right after that."

All the boys murmured in understanding, although Riker was tempted to lie down again. Laura was so comfortable it was a mystery to him why he didn't just use her as a pillow all the time. He'd have to remedy that, and soon.

Softly, said brunette brushed the lightly sweaty bangs out of his face, catching his attention. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hello," she chuckled. "Come here. You need to fix your appearance. Can't have a boyfriend who doesn't know how to dress himself, now, can I?"

It was Riker's turn to chuckle. "No, I suppose not." He watched as the petite brunette scooted closer, her delicate hands reaching up to straighten his tie and brush out wrinkles in his shirt. He lightly shivered in pleasure; he loved having her hands on him – it was addicting, no matter in what situation.

Unknown to the couple, a certain blonde teen watched them with an unreadable expression. Inwardly, however, was a different story. He liked watching Riker and Laura interact; the former always treated the latter like she was glass – fragile, delicate – which was exactly how she should be handled.

It was the only reason why Ross didn't mind the title of 'second place', honestly. Besides the fact that Riker was a good older brother to him, of course. That last part had to count for something.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

As the autograph signing took place, Riker smiled as several fans asked about how Laura was doing and if they were still together. He loved that the R5 Family was so invested in their relationship; that they supported it so openly. Because, of course, among the shippers there were also those who wanted him (or her) for themselves, and didn't mind letting it be known.

It was okay, though. He took it all in stride, and he knew Laura did the same. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion. As long as nothing violent came from said opinion everything was fine. It was cool.

"Riker, Riker," another fan gushed, walking quickly up to stand in front of him. He looked up to smile and reach out to take her poster of the entire band. It was from one of their first photo shoots, and he felt his smile widen as he remembered all the horsing around they did. "Hi, I'm a huge fan of R5! You guys are just so amazing!"

"Thanks," he replied charmingly. He poised his blue sharpie over his picture. "What's your name?"

"Ariel," the girl, who looked no older than fourteen, answered. She was beaming with such happiness and excitement, Riker couldn't help returning her grin. "Um, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Ariel, of course." Deftly, he signed his name and waited to hear her inquiry.

Her cheeks flushed pink as he said her name, but he ignored it as he stared at her curiously. "Well, you see…" she started shyly. "I'm a huge fan of Laura Marano, too… I was wondering… Would she happen to be here, with the band? She's your girlfriend, so…"

Riker chuckled. It was cute the way the young teen shifted on her feet, obviously embarrassed about being so bold but also determined to see one of her idols.

"Yeah, she's here, somewhere. I think she's helping Ryland deal with some secret, backstage stuff." He winked, and Ariel squealed in excitement. "Did you want to give her something? Sign something?"

Ariel immediately began digging through her messenger bag, almost bouncing on her feet. "I have so many of her autographs on her modeling posters she'll start thinking I'm stalking her." She paused to cast him a sheepish look. "Well, maybe only her career… and personal life, a little bit…" They shared a laugh, and she went back to looking through her bag. "Could you give her this bracelet I made for her? And I made one for each band member, of course!"

When she held them out, he took them in exchange for the signed poster, and started searching for the one meant for him. The fans always made it obvious, which he was thankful for. It would have been embarrassing if he'd put on Rydel's.

"The blue one is yours," the young teen said, "I know it's your favorite color. The red one is for Laura."

The bracelets were simple in design, but made with care and consideration, Riker could immediately tell, especially when he saw the little plastic charm decorating each one. His had the band's logo, while Laura's had two: a black and red R5 logo on a miniature guitar pick and a purple heart with _R&L_ printed in swirly, beautiful letters.

"I'm so jealous," he teased, grinning. "I like Laura's one – it's awesome! I'm sure she'll love it. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Ariel gushed before moving down the table to have her poster signed by Rydel.

Riker pocketed the other bracelets to hand out later, but he slipped Laura's one around his wrist. He was grateful they were made out of stretchy material, otherwise it wouldn't have fit, and he probably would have broken it. But, he had meant what he said – it was awesome; he especially loved the purple charm, because it was a symbol of a fan's support of their relationship, and the color happened to be his and Laura's 'ship' color.

His attention was caught when another adoring fan quickly made her way to stand in front of him. She was beaming, like all the others, and he returned her smile with one of his own.

"_Oh my gosh_! I can't believe I'm meeting R5," she squealed. "I love you guys so much!" She paused for a split second. "Hey, are you and Laura still together? I totally ship you two! You guys are, like, my favorite couple."

Did he mention how much he loved the R5 Family? No? Well, Riker did.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

By the time they made it home, it was close to midnight, but the late hour was worth it and so was everyone's exhaustion. They had another successful concert, and the fans were as loving as always.

It didn't get better than that for them. As long as they could make one person smile with their music, they considered it a job well-done.

The Lynch siblings, including Ryland, their manager, Ratliff, and Laura, took seats around the spacious dining room table. Ryland wanted to go over last-minute details about the night while it was fresh in his mind. Sure, it could wait until everyone got some sleep, but some things just couldn't be put off.

"Okay, so the show was a success," he said, smiling proudly. "Everyone was happy and only had good things to say about R5. Was there anything anyone wanted to report? Any suggestions to improve an already awesome band?"

Ross raised his hand, like he was still in school. "Yeah, can you ask the light technicians not to shine their spotlights directly on me?" he inquired. "Like, maybe indirectly? It gets too hot after a while."

Ryland made a note on his iPad, nodding. "Done. Anything else?"

"Maybe we should change up our cover songs?" Riker suggested, shrugging. One arm was laid along the back of Laura's chair, his fingers playing with a couple of strands of her hair absently. "Maybe something more _now_?"

"What do you suggest?"

Laura leaned forward, smiling. "How about a couple of songs that Rydel can sing? Fans would love to see that, I think."

Said blonde clapped excitedly, beaming at the idea. "Oh, I like that! I like that!" she exclaimed. "Let's do that, guys!"

Ryland made another note. "Cool. That's a great idea, Laura. I'll look through some songs and get back to you." He turned to look at his older sister. "Do you have a preference, Del?"

"Something upbeat and something I can choreograph dance moves to."

Ross grinned. "Hey, that would be awesome! With Rydel singing, it'll leave me, Rocky, and Riker, a chance to bust some moves on stage, too."

"The fans will go crazy for that," the youngest Lynch agreed, smiling. He made another note on his iPad. "Okay, I think that should be enough to work with for now. Is there anything else anyone wants to bring up?"

Riker dug through his pocket, pulling out the bracelets and other merchandise the fans made for them. "Some fans were nice enough to make us stuff to wear." Placing it in the middle of the table, he sat back while everyone else brought out their own offerings from the night to hand out.

Curious, Laura poked through the pile, as did the other band members, and picked up a blue stretchy bracelet that her boyfriend had. "Hey, this was meant for you," she said.

"Oh yeah," he said, smiling. "There was this girl – Ariel – she made you a bracelet, too, but I decided to wear it." Holding out his wrist, he showed the brunette the red bracelet with the two charms. He grinned. "I thought it was cool."

"I love it," Laura said, beaming. Easily, she slipped it off and slid it onto her own, smaller wrist to admire how it looked. "Ariel, you said? Was she a brunette with green eyes? Looked about fourteen, maybe fifteen?"

He nodded. "I knew you would. And, yeah, you know her? She said you've signed a bunch of stuff for her before."

"Yeah, she was at my last fashion show for that charity I did last month." Her smile got bigger, if that were possible. "She was so nice! I'm so happy she was at the concert tonight – I wish I could've seen her." At the end, she started to pout, but Riker leaned down to peck her on the lips.

"Next time, babe. Next time."

"Okay, you two lovebirds," Ryland's dry tone cut into the couple's moment, causing snickers from the rest of R5, and Laura to blush pink. Riker, on the other hand, grinned, not at all apologetic. "We're going to bed before you two give us cavities. Good night."

The two said good night to everyone, and they filed out of the room with their new accessories, leaving Laura and Riker alone at the spacious table.

The latter scooped up his girlfriend easily from her seat and set her in his lap, ignoring the small squeal of surprise that left her lips. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to hold her in place and grinned cheekily.

"Hi," he huskily whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her in the most delicious way.

She giggled, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position. "Hi," she whispered back. Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shouldn't you be exhausted from the concert?" Sweet, achy heat, however, swirled in her belly; the desire and passion she felt for Riker rearing up within her. It didn't help that she could feel his hardening member underneath her.

"I caught my second-wind."

Smirking, she raised a sly eyebrow at him. "Oh? And what are you planning to do with that?"

In answer, Riker smirked back. A wicked gleam entered his darkening chocolate eyes, and the brunette shivered in anticipation. She loved it when her boyfriend got all naughty and mischievous.

"I can think of a few things that come to mind…"

_**SP*SP*SP**_

When he knew the coast was clear, Ross snuck out of his room and silently made his way downstairs. If he knew one thing when it came to Riker and Laura, he knew when the two were getting hot for each other. It was like electricity was bouncing off them, dragging the other closer, not letting go until they were satisfied. Sometimes it took less than an hour. Sometimes it took three hours.

Sometimes it took all night. Ross had a feeling tonight was going to be that last option.

It wasn't like he cared how long the two took, however. The camcorder strapped to his hand made sure he had enough blackmail material, in case Laura decided she wanted to end things. It was one thing to reveal what he did to her in the privacy of his bedroom – it was quite another if it was revealed what she and Riker did during their intimate moments.

She would be mortified if she knew what, exactly, Ross had on her. Absolutely mortified.

But, it also meant she would rethink breaking things off with him, and he knew she would never end her relationship with Riker. She loved him too much, and vice versa.

Ross stopped when he was within view of the dining room table. Getting his camera ready, he made sure to stay in the shadows as he set the lens in the direction of his older brother and the brunette beauty. Instantly, he grew hard at the sight the latter made.

Riker was seated, but his blue-plaid tie was missing, his blonde hair was messed up, and his dress shirt was opened, exposing his leanly muscled frame and defined abs. His leather belt was unbuckled, pants popped open, and Laura was bobbing her head back and forth between his spread thighs to accommodate her petite frame. His hands were placed in her long, silky hair as he directed her movements, and his voice was easily picked up as he instructed her on what he wanted.

"_That's it, baby. Suck me deeper – yeah, just like that… God, I love the way you use your tongue, Laura._"

"_Harder. You gotta suck harder, baby. You want me to pleasure you, too, right? … Oh God, that's fucking good. Fuck…_"

"_Shit, Laura, I'm already gonna cum… You wanna swallow it, don't you? You want me to cum down your throat… God, you're so dirty – I love it._"

After Riker's hips jerked up, and Laura swallowed his semen with a sexy mewl, Ross paused his camera and closed it. On silent feet, he left to head back to his bedroom. He had all the material he needed, and now he was ready to make his next move.

He just needed to figure out when to initiate it.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

The next morning, everyone was eating the delicious breakfast that Stormie made when Ryland's cell phone began to ring. All conversation stopped as everyone looked at the youngest member at the table, wondering who would be contacting him so early.

"Sorry about that," Ryland said sheepishly, standing to retrieve his cell from his pocket. He glanced down at the screen, frowning slightly at the unknown number. "I should probably take this. Be right back." With that, he walked out.

Shrugging, Rydel nudged her best friend with her shoulder. When the brunette looked up, she said, "We should go shopping today. We haven't gone anywhere ever since you left for New York." Pouting, she added, "Please? I want to look for more tutus."

"Don't you think you have enough?" Laura teased. In the next second, she brightened as an idea hit her. "Hey, we should think of a new look for you!"

The other girl cocked her head to the side, curious. "What's wrong with my look now?"

"Nothing, but I mean, if Ryland is going to look for new covers for you to sing, why not throw in a new imagine, too?"

Rydel started to bounce in her seat, clapping excitedly. "Oh, that's a great idea, Laura! We can go through my closet and see what I have. This is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed.

Laura was about to share in her friend's enthusiasm, but Ryland's hasty return cut her off. She looked at the younger teen, cocking her head to the side like a lost puppy as she took in his gleaming eyes and wide grin. He was practically vibrating with whatever news he was about to share.

"Ry, what's up?" Ross asked, clearly sensing the younger boy's emotions.

Unable to contain his excitement anymore, he loudly exclaimed:

"_R5 was just offered a West Coast Tour_!"

_**Until*Next*Time**_

_Please leave a review at the bottom and tell me what you thought ;)_

_~babydoll92_


	6. Part Three

**Second Place**

_West Coast Tour_

_(Part Three)_

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one, it tells you everything you need to know ;) – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**: "_Ready Set Rock_" by R5

_**SP*SP*SP**_

"_R5 was just offered a West Coast Tour_!"

Everyone seemed to freeze at the announcement for several minutes, but Rocky broke the stunned silence by jumping up and shouting at the top of his lungs. With that one exclamation, the rest of the occupants also shot to their feet with their own cries of happiness and excitement.

"This is exactly what we've been waiting for," Ratliff said, grinning ear-to-ear. "This is what we've been _hoping_ for – a chance to get R5's name out to the world!"

"And now we have it," Rydel exclaimed, hopping from one foot to the other. "What perfect timing, too. With new covers to sing, dance moves being choreographed, this tour is gonna rock!" With another squeal, she threw her arms around her closet brother – Ryland. "You're the best manager-brother _ever_, Ry!"

As said Lynch sibling tried to pry his affectionate sister off, Laura beamed at Riker and threw her own arms around him. The only difference was that he hugged her tightly back, grinning.

"This is great, Riker," she bubbled happily. "You guys are going to be awesome, and more people are going to love the band. Your guys' name is going to spread all over!"

"_We_," he said meaningfully. "_We_ are going to be awesome."

"What do you mean?"

Chuckling, he pulled her closer. "You're coming with us, Laura. Don't think we're just going to leave you at home – heck no! I could barely handle being away from you for a week – How do you expect me to last a few months without you?"

She couldn't help the way her lips curved up at his words. "Really? You want me to come with you guys?" she asked.

"Of course," Rydel cut into their conversation, grinning. "I can't stay with these guys without you as a buffer. And think of all the shopping we could do, Laura! The shopping!" Her chocolate eyes twinkled with adoration at the mere thought.

"Yeah," Rocky added, sending a playful smile at his sister. "We don't wanna be dragged all over the place – we wanna play video games and other manly stuff."

"Being on tour doesn't mean we can slack off," Riker pointed out, becoming the authority-figure of the band. "We'll have to hold rehearsals, practice new songs, _write_ new songs, too. There's a lot of stuff we have to do while on the road."

Ratliff mock-saluted, straightening his posture. "Yes, Captain. Right away, Captain."

Everyone laughed, including Riker, who playfully pushed him in the shoulder. "Don't get smart with me, subordinate," he said, deepening his voice mockingly as he played along. Everyone burst out laughing again.

Calming down, the group retook their seats at the table to discuss what needed to be done and when the tour would take place. Mark and Stormie put in their two-cents, trusting the group to be responsible on their own without adult supervision, but they still set some ground rules for them to follow: Be careful. Don't wander off on their own. Call to check-in every day. Don't eat just junk food (which was pointedly said to Ross and Rocky). Work hard. Make them proud.

The group easily agreed to everything, then started talking about making arrangements for which cities they were going to perform in, which led to hotel reservations (which Ryland said he'd handle) and the possibility of renting an actual tour bus for when they hit the other states.

Don't get them wrong – they had nothing against planes, but renting a tour bus would save on money and travel expenses, especially when they had to perform in a neighboring state. Why take a plane when you can be driven there? Besides, none of them wanted to be weighed down with jet-lag.

When most of the details were worked out, Ryland leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over his head. "I think we've covered just about everything," he said. "The rest can be handled later tonight, or even tomorrow. You guys aren't leaving for another couple of days – and you still need to pack."

"Aren't you coming with us, Ry?" Ross asked, confused.

He shook his head. "Nah, but I'll fly in when I can. I can schedule things easier from home, and I'll only be a phone call away if you need anything." He smiled. "Maybe I'll come on your guys' next tour."

"You better," Rocky said, lightly punching Ryland in the shoulder. In response, the younger boy chuckled.

Ratliff stood, catching everyone's attention. "I better head home and pack, like Ry said. I have to tell mom about this, not to mention Kelly." He grinned. "I can't wait to see their reactions – they're gonna be so excited!"

"See you later," everyone replied, smiling and waving as the drummer left.

As soon as the front door closed, Rydel latched onto Laura. "Come on, we can help each other pack for the tour," she said, already dragging the shorter girl with her upstairs. The remaining members of R5 could barely make out the brunette's response, but it wasn't like their sister would let her go now.

Instead, they exchanged wary glances. "How much do you wanna bet Rydel is gonna bring her entire closet?" Rocky wagered, smirking in amusement.

"I don't know, Rocky," Ross replied. "If Laura is helping her, there's a chance only a decent amount is going to be taken."

"And I'm sure she'll be convinced to buy more clothes while on the road, if she needs to," Riker added. "I mean, Laura can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be…"

Rocky snickered. "Yeah, because I'm sure Laura needs to 'persuade' you into doing _certain things_," he teased, a sly smile on his face, and a wriggle of his eyebrows to add emphasis.

With a smirk, the oldest Lynch sibling retorted, "You're just jealous," before following after the girls to start his own packing. They would be gone for a few months, after all. That was a lot of clothes, not to mention essentials that needed to be gathered.

He sighed as he mentally listed everything he would require, along with the things he would need to remind his brothers to pack. Knowing Rocky and Ross, one or both would forget something important, like a cell phone charger or extra underwear. Sure, those could be easily picked up along the way, but that wasn't the point. They shouldn't waste money on something they already had.

Entering his room, he glanced around, wondering where to start. He sighed again.

Rydel had a good idea – he would need to 'borrow' Laura later to help him pack. He didn't know where to begin!

_**SP*SP*SP**_

For the next couple of days, everything was a blur for Laura. After helping Rydel pick new outfits to wear during concerts, she had been dragged into helping Riker pack and make a list of supplies they would need while on the road. Thankfully, her boyfriend was considerate enough to help with her own packing afterwards, and Laura was relieved when the day of departure arrived. Everyone had been going stir-crazy with excitement and nerves, including her (and she wasn't even performing!).

But she supposed it had to deal with her Ross situation, too. The blonde seventeen year old had promised that their 'sessions' would start up again, but she had yet to see him deliver on said promise. It was a bit unnerving that he seemed to enjoy making her wait, and trepidation was beginning to gnaw at her insides.

_It's not like I __**want**__ him to grope me_, the brunette thought, while double-checking her luggage. _I just hate this suspense – it's like a horror movie, where the main female lead can't find the killer in the house and is tip-toeing around_.

However, Laura wasn't sure if there was a desperate tone to her mental ramblings. Almost as if she were trying to convince herself that that was how she felt.

_Maybe it would just be easier if Ross made a move, thus putting me out of my misery_. As soon as the thought completely registered, she shot straight up, her face twisting with a riot of emotions she didn't dare put a name to. _I did __**not**__ just think that!_

Thankfully, her thoughts were cut off by a light knocking on her door. In an almost too-gleeful voice filled with relief, she called for the knocker to come in. Her smile dropped when the object of her mental breakdown entered, closing the door behind him.

_Ross_.

"Hey," he greeted, with the charming smile he was known for. "I was just checking on you. We're about ready to leave for the airport."

Discreetly, Laura glanced at her alarm clock. Ten-fifteen. They were leaving for Canada, their first stop on their West Coast Tour, at ten-thirty, seeing as how their flight didn't take off till after midnight. She swallowed. _A lot can happen in fifteen minutes_.

"Um, thanks, Ross," she said, hoping her voice was normal. "That was sweet of you to check on me, but I'm almost done. I just have these two suitcases to bring down, but Riker said he'd help." By mentioning his oldest brother, she hoped that would discourage Ross from doing anything. She doubted it, but beggars can't be choosers, and all that.

The blonde smirked, his stance relaxed and loose. He knew what she was trying to do, but he could also see the anxiety in her eyes. His little almost-lover didn't know what to make of his presence, and she clearly was waiting for him to make a move on her.

He'd never gone this long without touching her, at least once, and she was practically sitting on the edge, wondering what he was doing and what his plan was. He had always been curious if she would miss his touch, if he were to suddenly stop their sessions, after almost nightly visits for over a year. By now her body would be used to the stimulation, which could also explain her increased sexuality with Riker, as proven the other night when they had sex in the dining room (and don't get him started on last night, when he caught them going at it in the bathroom).

Well, Ross supposed he got his answer: her emotions were conflicted, like she couldn't decide if she wanted to be in his arms again or if she should be relieved that he didn't appear interested anymore.

Of course, the latter was far from the truth, but that wasn't the real point right now. He wanted to see what would happen during their tour; how she'd cope with him being in close quarters all the time for the next few months.

How she would respond when he finally touched her again, after making her wait even longer than right now.

"It's okay, I can carry the other one," he said, shrugging. "Besides, we've got time…"

Laura fiddled with a button on her blouse. "T-Time for what?"

Instead of answering verbally, Ross crooked a finger at her in a _come here_ gesture. She was disgusted in herself when her feet moved automatically, but she defended her actions, _The sooner I get this over with, the better off I'll be_.

Really, who was she trying to convince? She honestly couldn't answer, because she wasn't sure anymore, at this precise moment.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, drawing her near, and Laura breathed in the scent of Ross's cologne. It was a slightly musky aroma with a hint of citrus – manly, but young in the sense that he was a virile teenager. The scent swirled around her, like a cloud of mist, and effectively drowned all her other senses. She felt almost drugged.

A smirk of triumph spread on his face as he watched the brunette's reaction to him. She was pliant enough he was sure he could do whatever he wanted to her. This was the first time she had relaxed so quickly in his embrace, too, and he couldn't wait to see what the upcoming months would promise after tonight.

He checked the time. Ten-nineteen. Still plenty of time before they had to leave for the airport, and Riker wouldn't be coming up yet.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he instructed. When she readily complied, he felt a certain level of smug satisfaction. "Good." With that, he leaned down and hungrily claimed her lips with his.

Eagerly, almost desperately, she responded, pressing her body closer to his taller frame. Her arms tightened, like she was afraid he would change his mind and stop what they were doing. Again, Ross felt a certain level of satisfaction.

With one hand, he slowly trailed it up her body until he could cup her delicate chin and jaw. He loved the way she shivered, knowing what he had planned next. Using his thumb and pointer finger, he put enough pressure on her jaw to force her mouth open but not enough to actually hurt her or leave a mark. In an instant, his tongue swept in to coax hers into playing, her sweet taste exploding along his senses. He'd never get tired of that; of _her_.

For the next few minutes, the quiet of the bedroom was only interrupted with the sounds of wet sucking and muffled feminine mewls of pleasure as the occupants continued to kiss. At one point, Ross had turned Laura around to leave a light hickey on the nape of her neck; a mark of his ownership, almost. Then, they were back to devouring each other's mouths.

Laura, in a startling moment of clarity, jerked back and out of Ross's arms. Panting, cheeks lightly flushed pink, she took several steps away from the blonde to create not just physical distance but also mental. She couldn't seem to stop the way her body shook, but she _refused_ to study the emotion behind it.

"We-We should head down now," she shakily said, not meeting the chocolate eyes she knew were staring at her. "Everyone must be wondering what's taking so long."

As if to prove her words, someone knocked on her door. It made the brunette jump with a small squeak, but Ross acted as though the kiss had never happened, despite Laura's strawberry lip gloss smeared on his mouth.

"Laura? Ross?" Riker's voice called through the wooden barrier. "We're leaving soon, and we still need Laura's suitcases. Are you guys ready?"

Licking his lips to clean the evidence of what they'd been doing, Ross let his brother into the room with a happy smile that spoke of nothing but innocence. "Hey, Riker," he greeted. "Laura is just about done. I'll help you carry her things down."

"Thanks, man," the older boy replied, grinning. Turning to look at his girlfriend, he gave her a curious look. "Babe? You ready to go?"

While Laura did her best to answer while still a little flustered, Ross leaned down to grab one of her suitcases. It was surprisingly light (compared to Rydel's, anyway), but he supposed that made sense. No doubt the brunette would want to buy things, like souvenirs, during the tour and she would need a place to store them if she couldn't ship it.

Exiting the room without another word, he let a smirk appear on his handsome features. If what just happened in her bedroom was any indication, he was confident that Laura wouldn't deny him anything by the time he decided to have another session with her.

And there would be another one – There was no way he would stop. The West Coast Tour may make things a little more challenging, but not impossible.

If anything, Ross thought, it just added to the excitement, and he couldn't wait to see how his relationship with Laura would progress from here.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

With one plane ride and several hours behind them, Laura and Riker carried their luggage off the trolley to return to the bellhop who assisted them. Giving him a tip and sending him on his way, the blonde closed the door but not before placing the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the handle. R5 wouldn't be performing until that night, so he planned on taking a nap to work off the jet-lag.

Laura organized their suitcases to deal with later. "I'm beat," she said, sighing. "Our flight felt longer than necessary."

Her boyfriend nodded in agreement. Walking over to the window, he pulled the curtains aside to let the sunshine in. He smiled. "Well, at least the view of Toronto is nice. Ryland picked a great hotel, and the place we'll be performing in is a short car ride over."

"Mm, beautiful," she agreed, smiling at the outside scenery. "Hey, if we get up in time, we should walk around. I've never been anywhere in Canada before."

Riker pressed a kiss to her forehead, a fond expression on his face. "Yeah, okay, let's do that. We'll see what everyone else is doing, too. I'm sure Rydel wants to check out the shops." At the last, he playfully rolled his eyes.

"Cool," she beamed. "In the meantime, let's catch up on some sleep. I want a lot of energy for tonight's concert." Her doe-like orbs began to sparkle at the mere thought. "I still can't believe how far R5 has come in such a short amount of time – I'm so pumped!"

"I know. Me too," he chuckled. He was still a little stunned that they were on their first tour, but happy all the same. He also knew the rest of the band felt the same way; their expressions said everything. "Now, come on, before we both collapse on the floor and sleep there."

Laura snickered. "Well, the carpet _does_ look pretty comfortable," she teased. "But the king-sized bed looks even better."

"At this point," he replied, "it looks like a cloud in heaven." Grasping her hand in his, he led them over to said 'cloud' and let his body fall across the soft surface of the mattress and silk-like covers, dragging his petite girl down with him.

Both erupted in quiet laughter, but soon cuddled and fell asleep. It didn't matter if they were fully clothed, shoes included, or that they were lying in bed wrong. What mattered was that they were _here_, in Toronto, to have their first R5 concert on their first tour.

What mattered the most was that they were together.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

They managed to get everyone involved when they walked around Toronto, and Rydel – being her typical energetic and bubbly self – dragged Laura into a couple of stores to buy something in the window that caught the former's eye. The brunette didn't mind – she got a cute skirt and dress out of the impromptu shopping spree, so she was content.

Now, the group was at the place that would be holding their first official concert of the West Coast Tour. The crowd was rumbling with excitement, and the band members were jumpy with nerves and anticipation. Laura couldn't say she blamed them – she'd be a total basket-case if she were in their shoes.

However, her thoughts weren't solely on R5. No, they were on the back-burner, so to speak.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she had shared with Ross, back in LA.

All day she expected him to do something to acknowledge what he did, like a brush of his hand here, maybe a light, innocent touch there. But, there was nothing. He acted as though everything was normal, all smiles and boyish charm that came to him naturally.

Laura supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Ross had never done anything during daylight hours to expose what he does to her at night, but this was getting ridiculous. Before her trip to New York, he was all over her, like an eager puppy wanting their master's attention. Now…

Now, she barely got anything! It was frustrating, she concluded, not being able to read what mood he was in; what he was scheming under that blonde mop of hair. She just didn't know if she should avoid being alone with him any time of the day, or just avoid him in general.

_Okay, so maybe I can't figure out what game he's playing, but that doesn't mean I have to sit here and take it_, she semi-angrily thought, lips pursed. _It's almost like he's… Waiting for something? But waiting for what?_

She supposed that that was the million dollar question. That, and: _What the heck was up with my reaction to the kiss earlier? That wasn't like me, at all_.

Movement out of the corner of her eye stopped her mental ramblings, and Laura smiled when she saw Riker. He was dressed in his green concert outfit, which meant Rocky got to choose that night's color scheme.

"Hey, you," she softly greeted, banishing her thoughts about Ross to the back of her mind. Sadly, she knew they would crop up again, probably as soon as Riker walked away. "Are you ready for your guys' first International show?"

He smiled, albeit nervously. "As ready as I'll ever be," he answered. "I don't know why I'm nervous, though. I mean, I play a character on _Glee_, so this should be just another performance for me."

Reassuringly, she wrapped her slim arms around his waist. "I'm pretty sure it just means R5 means more to you, which is understandable. You guys have worked so hard for this opportunity to get your name out there." She grinned. "And, by the sounds of the audience, you guys did a heck of a job, too. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, babe." Bringing her closer, he hugged her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you, you know," he mumbled next to her ear, which caused her to giggle quietly.

"Oh, stop it," she modestly replied, "You would have done all this, even without me. You're that amazing, Riker – don't ever doubt yourself."

He chuckled. He loved that Laura was always complimenting people – it was refreshing, especially when you needed a little pick-me-up. "Either way, I'm glad you're my girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They shared a kiss before Riker had to join the rest of R5 for their pre-show tradition. Then, they all ran out on stage to greet a roaring crowd, waving and grinning ear-to-ear; their earlier nerves seemingly vanishing into thin air.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

"What's up, Toronto!" Rocky exclaimed in his microphone, grinning when the crowd went wild. "Are you guys ready to rock?"

Ross chuckled as the audience all shouted their response. He grabbed his own microphone, bringing it closer to his mouth. "I don't know, Rocky. They don't sound quite ready yet," he teased.

"Should we come back in a few minutes?" Ratliff chimed in, grinning from behind his drum set.

In response, the crowd positively _exploded_ with noise. It made the three boys laugh, Rocky and Ross playfully backing up a couple of steps to cover their ears.

"Yeah, that will show'em for doubting you guys," Riker laughed with the audience, adjusting his bass guitar across his shoulder. "Right, Rydel?"

The pretty blonde nodded, laughing at her other brothers and friend. "Oh, definitely," she agreed. "Now, let's get this concert rockin'!"

With another laugh, the three band members got into position and started their first song of the night.

**Ready Set Rock:**

"_R5  
Fog lights out of sight  
High tops lace it up converse chucks tight  
Spikes up  
Gloves cut strapped up  
Sharp stuff don't touch so hot we're burning up_

_Spotlight  
This is our time  
Gonna shine so bright I'm gonna live my life  
So tough  
This rocks so rough can't be crushed cuz I stay focused  
Ready ready or not __[3x]"_

From backstage, Laura clapped and jumped lightly where she stood, watching her favorite band (though she might be a little biased, considering) perform their first concert on their very first tour. She couldn't help but think that tonight's show was a little more special because of that, but she knew the others thought the same thing.

She had meant what she said earlier: she was proud of Riker, and the rest of R5. They really had come a long way; struggled to be different from other bands, worked hard to create their own sound, and look where that got them: A West Coast Tour.

Laura knew she couldn't be any more proud of them than in that moment.

"_Ready set rock  
Show em what we got  
Taking it all the way to the top_

_Ready set rock  
Just can't stop  
Going into earthquake aftershock  
Ready set rock_

_Don't stop till you rock the spotlight up  
The sky high can you take the limelight?  
Strobe lights slow-mo vibe in overdrive  
Sure the crowd tide scream-o ride on amplify"_

Riker grinned as he continued to play and sing, his eyes traveling to where he knew his girlfriend stood every so often, knowing she was cheering the loudest and singing along with them. He wished she would come out on stage with them, but knew she wouldn't – not without a lot of coaxing, anyway.

Laura had always been modest and kind. Although she wanted to be more involved with the acting community and possibly a singer/song writer, she settled for modeling jobs, because she was good at them and it helped get her image out there. However, modeling meant she was in the spotlight (literally and figuratively) all the time, and didn't want that getting in the way of their concerts.

Earlier that day had been a good example, the blonde supposed. Her pictures from the New York photo shoot had been plastered all over Toronto, especially in the clothing stores. She'd been recognized and asked to sign a few autographs, but no one seemed to really know who R5 were.

Despite that, Riker was determined to get her out here with them, eventually. The other members wanted the same thing, even if it meant only one song, but convincing the brunette was the real battle.

It was okay, though. He liked a challenge, and he _would_ get his way before the tour was over.

"_Tongue tied when you look in my eyes  
Don't blink if you think that I might bite bite  
So sweet metal beat the speaker cries  
Rock won't get caught cuz we never hide  
Ready ready or not __[3x]_

_Ready set rock  
Show em what we got  
Taking it all the way to the top_

_Ready set rock  
Just can't stop  
Going into earthquake aftershock  
Ready set rock"_

As the last note rang through the air, the crowd erupted into loud cheers and happy squeals. R5 laughed at their reactions, but carried right into the next song, wanting to keep the energy levels high.

This was, after all, their first concert on their first tour – it had to be awesome and something memorable.

Because they knew they would always remember tonight.

_**Until*Next*Time**_

_Leave a review at the bottom and tell me what you thought ;)_

_Thank you for reading!_

_~babydoll92_


	7. Seattle

**Second Place**

_Seattle_

**Disclaimer: Check out chapter one for that – Thanks!**

**Pairing**: Ross/Laura/Riker

**Author's Note**:

_**SP*SP*SP**_

An additional two concerts and one week later found R5 and Laura once more boarding a plane, but this time it was taking them back to the states. Currently, they were waiting for their flight number to be called, but that didn't mean their combined excitement wasn't contagious. Each one was talking animatedly about Canada and their awesome fans, and how crazy their next destination was likely to be.

"I'm so glad the shows are far enough apart that we get to explore whatever city we're staying in," Laura commented, beaming a smile at her boyfriend while the two snuggled in their seats. "Did I mention how awesome Canada is? Because it is."

Riker chuckled. "Yeah, only about two dozen times," he teased. "But I know what you mean – Canada was amazing. We should come back one day, just for fun."

"Ooh, yeah, let's do that," she happily cooed. "I love it here. Everyone is so friendly, and we need to travel to the other cities. Like Victoria! I heard over there was pretty, too."

"Definitely," he promised, smiling fondly at the brunette. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she was excited about something; she was so expressive, it was adorable. "How about we just make it a trip for two, Laura?"

She cocked her head to the side, like a curious puppy. "You mean… Just you and me?"

He answered, "Well, yeah, just you and me. I mean, it would be the first trip we've ever taken like that before, but I think we're ready. Don't you think so?" The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it. He and Laura have been together for years now – a romantic trip would be something new and exciting. Besides, it wasn't like they could plan the trip now; they were on tour, but maybe afterwards…

Her lips curved into a warm, sweet smile. "Yeah, let's do that," she whispered.

To seal their vow (so to speak), Riker leaned down to peck her on the lips, both smiling widely as they thought of their eventual get-away.

Suddenly, the couple was startled out of their moment when Rocky hopped to stand in front of them, a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," he greeted, laughing. "Didn't you hear the announcement? Our flight has been called! We're all boarding now."

"Oh, sorry about that, Rocky," the shorter brunette said, smiling apologetically. "We'll be right there."

He turned to walk away, playfully calling over his shoulder, "Hurry up! Seattle, Washington, here we come!"

Riker, carrying Laura's carry-on as well as his own, and Laura chuckled at his antics, but quickly followed him to board the plane with the rest of R5.

Both, however, couldn't help but wish the tour would end soon. They had a romantic trip to plan!

_**SP*SP*SP**_

At the hotel, it was agreed that they would only rent three rooms. The girls would share one, while the guys worked out their own sleeping arrangements of who would be paired with whom. So far, Riker was the popular vote, although the oldest Lynch present didn't understand why. He had made his argument clear from the start:

He wanted to share a room with Laura.

Needless to say, he was denied that rite (loudly by Rydel), so now he was being fought over by the other guys. It was a little flattering but, at the same time, he didn't appreciate the way his girlfriend was laughing at his predicament.

Finally, after a few heated arguments being thrown in three different directions, it was decided that Ross would share a room with the older blonde, and their room keys were passed out. From there, everyone would settle into their new 'home' for the next week and catch a nap before their show that evening.

Or, at least, that was the plan. Rydel had a different opinion, and didn't have trouble dragging Laura from their room to explore Seattle's shopping district (and check out guys, too, but Laura would never admit that out loud).

"Oh, doesn't that skirt look cute?" the bubbly blonde exclaimed, staring at said article of clothing in the window it was displayed in. "You would look so cute in it, Laura!"

The brunette glanced at the skirt. "I don't know, Delly," she replied, sounding skeptical. "I think it would fit your figure better. Why don't you try it on?"

"Okay, I will!" Without much more encouragement, Rydel entered the store, but not before securing her best friend's wrist within her hand to make sure she didn't run back to the hotel. Really, she knew Laura too well.

While her blonde companion browsed through racks and racks of clothing, Laura sent a quick text to her specific blonde, explaining what had happened and where they were. The last thing she wanted was for the guys to freak out if they couldn't find her and Rydel. Seattle was a big city, after all, and not exactly familiar territory.

His response came back within seconds, which she softly laughed at. She loved how attentive Riker was.

_Do you need saving? ;)_

She quickly typed a response, then hit Send. _Thank you for the offer, but I think I can handle it (: I just hope Rydel gets hit with jet-lag within the hour_.

_I'm sure she will. Just takes longer for it to affect her :P don't let her buy too much stuff!_

_No way! I saw how much she packed – there isn't much room left, thankfully :D_

_ Unless she plans on using the extra space you have?_

_ O.O don't joke like that!_

_ LOL! Okay, okay, my bad, babe. My bad :D I'll let you girls get back to your shopping spree. Call me if you need saving (:_

Laura smiled as she read his message. He was always such a sweetie it was no wonder why she loved him so much.

_Talk to you later :3 XOXO_

_ Love you, too!_

Slipping her phone into her pocket, the brunette scanned the store to see where Rydel had wandered off to. Knowing the blonde, she would be around the colorful clothes, especially the dresses, seeing as how her new cover songs were coming up. Instead of wearing tutus all the time, the girls had decided that dresses would be a good idea, and it wasn't like Rydel couldn't dance in them. Besides, the blonde adored dresses, as did Laura.

Finally, she spotted her wayward companion standing near the shoe display. From the looks of things, Rydel was debating between two different pairs, but Laura knew she would end up buying both – it was one of those inevitable moments.

Smiling, she wandered closer. "Oh, those are cute, Delly," she commented, glancing over the pink strappy sandals and the crimson flats. "Are you going to buy both? They look to be on sale."

"I would," Rydel pouted. "But I don't have anywhere to wear these. I already have shoes picked out for the concert outfits."

"Why not just for every-day-wear?"

The blonde brightened. "That's true," she agreed happily. "I could wear them for that, but…" She deflated slightly. "After our Seattle concert, we're gonna be mostly stuck on the tour bus."

Laura tried to think of ways to cheer up her best friend. When an idea struck, she snapped her fingers, which caught Rydel's full attention. "Hey, what about shipping it to your house? It shouldn't cost too much, right?"

Rydel squealed, throwing her arms around the shorter brunette. "Ooh, I knew there was a reason why we're such awesome friends!" she laughed out. "Well, besides the fact I think you and my brother are totally cute together, of course." With a wink, she hastily made her way to the cash register, where a couple of pieces of clothing were also waiting for her.

"I'm glad to know our friendship is based on such depth," the other girl teased, smiling in amusement.

Chocolate eyes rolled in mock-exasperation. "Oh, come on, you know I love you, Laura."

After paying for her purchases, Rydel led them out of the store and back onto the street to browse some more.

"So, speaking of my brother…"

Laura raised an eyebrow, curious. "Yes? What about Riker?" she asked.

"How are you two doing? You know, relationship-wise?" As the biggest Riaura shipper, Rydel needed to know these things. On the outside, their relationship looked picture-perfect, but there was nothing like girl-talk to release stress that was otherwise hidden from the public.

A soft smile appeared on the brunette's face, saying without words that everything was as perfect as it appeared. In Rydel's opinion, that's how it _should_ be. She'd kill her older brother if he ever did anything to hurt her best friend, blood relation or not. Girls had to stick together!

"Everything is… _Wonderful_," Laura breathed out dreamily.

The blonde keyboardist grinned. "Oh yeah? Wonderful, how?" she inquired.

"Riker came up with this awesome idea about how we should go on a trip together."

Inwardly, she was squealing like a schoolgirl, but she didn't care. "That is so cute!" she cooed, instead. "When and where?"

Laura shrugged, but the smile never faltered. "We're going to start planning it when the West Coast Tour is over, but so far it looks like Victoria, Canada," she answered. "I've looked up pictures, and Rydel, it's gorgeous over there."

"Toronto was already beautiful," she agreed, smiling in remembrance. "Hey, if you two need help with vacation spots, let me know! I'd love to help you guys."

"Thanks, Delly. Hopefully we won't have problems agreeing on a place, though," Laura giggled out. "It would be our first official fight, if that happens."

Rydel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, obviously shocked by the revelation. The brunette stopped, too, looking at her friend in concern.

"Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, she asked, "You guys have never gotten into a fight before?"

Laura raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Well, Riker and I normally agree on everything, so there's no need to fight," she responded. Then, she paused. "Why? Do you think that's weird?"

"A little," she honestly said, but then shrugged and smiled. "But, who cares? The tabloids who follow you always say that you two are living the fairytale relationship – this just proves it!"

Before Laura could ask more about the subject, Rydel hooked their arms together and continued down the sidewalk like nothing had happened.

Putting the matter out of her head, Laura followed her friend's lead and entered the next store to catch their eye. There would be a time and a place to think about that last part of their conversation, but not right now.

_**SP*SP*SP**_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Rolling off her bed, Laura quickly ran a hand through her hair before answering the door. The last thing she wanted was to look like a swamp monster, although Rocky and Ross would probably enjoy that a little too much.

"Hey, Laura," Riker greeted, with a smile. "Just came to get you and Rydel for dinner." Moving slightly, he showed that the rest of the band was behind him. "Are you guys ready?"

Laura waved at the others, which they happily returned. "Not yet," she answered, turning back to her boyfriend. "Rydel is still getting changed. Why don't you guys wait in here?" With a smile, she opened the door completely so they could enter.

The boys gathered inside the room, inspecting the girls' furnishings. Riker took a seat on one of the beds, while Ross slouched in the armchair provided. Ratliff threw himself onto the second bed, and Rocky whistled as he eyed their flat-screen mounted on the wall.

"Damn, I swear Ryland booked you two the better room," the tall brunette said. He cast a suspicious glance Laura's way. "Did you call him without us knowing? Although, I will admit that was smart of you, if _this_ is what you got out of it."

She giggled, taking a seat next to Riker, who wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "If you will recall, Rocky," she retorted, "We randomly picked the room keys. There's no way me or Rydel could have known which room to choose."

"Touché, Marano," he replied, giving her a sweeping bow of defeat. "Your sound logic has swayed me into trusting your word."

Ratliff threw a pillow at the younger teen. "You're such a goofball, Rocky," he laughed.

"Yeah, but he's the goofball you'll have to room with for the next week," Ross chimed in, smirking in amusement at the drummer.

"He's got you there, Ratliff," Riker said, chuckling.

"You're just lucky you have Laura over there, otherwise you would be eating feathers, Riker. _Feathers_."

As everyone laughed, said blonde pulled his girlfriend closer (if possible) and laid his chin on her shoulder. "He's right, you know," he quietly said into her ear. "I am lucky – because I have you."

"You're sweet," she whispered back. Turning just far enough to see his face clearly, she placed a soft kiss against his lips. "I'm lucky to have you, too."

Rocky groaned, "Oh God, they're at it again!"

"What's taking Rydel so long?" Ratliff loudly asked, making sure his voice carried into every crevice of the hotel room. "Was she like Alice and fell down the rabbit hole?"

"Shut up," Rydel replied, exiting the bathroom, with a playful smile on her pretty features. Walking over to the ceiling-to-floor mirror, she checked her appearance, fluffed her hair, and deemed herself ready. "So, where are we eating, guys? I'm starving!"

In response, Rocky mock-grumbled under his breath about how she took forever to get ready, while the group made their way out of the girls' room.

Riker held Laura's hand, fingers twined together, as the two walked ahead of everyone else. "We were thinking of this little restaurant just around the corner from here," he answered. "It looks good, and it was recommended by a couple of hotel guests."

"Sounds awesome," his sister responded, beaming. "Let's go!"

_**SP*SP*SP**_

During the fifteen-minute intermission in the middle of their concert, Riker cornered Laura in a small room that was no better than a janitor's closet – it sure smelled like one.

Surprised, the brunette only managed to get out, "Riker–" before his lips claimed hers in a hungry, devouring kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. As it stood, her back slammed into one of the walls from the sheer pressure he used, but she couldn't exactly complain – she loved it when the tall blonde lost control like this. It was exhilarating and it got her so hot, so fast.

Riker ripped his lips away from hers, breathing heavily thanks to all the adrenaline rushing through his system. He felt like he was burning from the inside, out, and the only relief he could see was Laura's willing body.

Pressing his hands against the wall, on either side of her head, he made sure every other inch of his leanly muscled body was tightly pressed to hers, making his intent clear. She gasped when she felt his hard arousal nudging her thigh, but she didn't otherwise react. Instead, she seemed to wait to see what his next move would be.

_Good girl_, he mentally praised, smirking the slightest bit.

"Lose the panties, Laura," he fairly growled out, his voice like gravel in his own ears. "_Now_."

The petite brunette hastily complied, obviously eager to continue his little game. He pushed his body slightly away so she could maneuver but didn't move beyond that.

His chocolate eyes darkened even further while he watched her slightly lift her skirt's hem to pull the black lace scrap of material down her thighs. He watched its journey down her legs, falling to her high-heeled feet, then finally discarded onto the floor.

When she straightened, no doubt waiting for more instructions, he knew he wouldn't be able to give her any. His mind was too clouded; his body too stimulated. He desperately needed release, and he needed it right. That. Second.

Almost ripping his pants and belt open, Riker only pushed down the denim material far enough to expose his straining member to the cooler air of the room. "Hold on," was the only warning he gave Laura before he lifted her by the waist and slammed himself home within her warm sheath.

Groaning and shivering in pure pleasure, he threw his head back as he set a hard, rough pace that he knew would leave bruises on both of them. Sliding his hands down to his girlfriend's legs, he yanked them up to rest on his hips, which opened her further to his penetration, causing him to sink deeper within her depths.

Laura gasped brokenly, her senses scrambled as Riker fucked her ruthlessly against the wall. Despite just starting, she could feel her peak quickly approaching, and tightened her legs around him in preparation. He had only ever done her like this a handful of times – she forgot how the pleasure could overwhelm her, making rational thought nothing but a myth.

"Riker…" she panted out. Her hips jerked uncontrollably as he slammed into her at a particularly pleasurable angle. "I-I'm coming… Oh God, I-I'm coming!" Her nails dragged down his shirt-covered shoulders, thankful she wasn't leaving marks before he had to go back out on stage.

He grunted, concentrating on his thrusts and getting them both off. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was a constant stream of noise in his ears, and he loved when Laura would release a mewl of pleasure – it was the sexiest sound, ever.

Freeing one hand from holding her leg in place, he used his thumb to rub her little pearl of nerves to quicken their already rushed joining. Normally he wouldn't, but he really needed to get off and he refused to do so without his girl. He may be acting like an animal, but he wasn't an insensitive animal.

When Laura threw her head back to release an Earth-shattering scream, he shoved his tongue down her throat to silence her, swallowing her shout even as her inner muscles clamped tightly down on his member. Riker swore he saw stars, his semen shooting out and into her womb in strong pulses that felt never ending.

After long moments of nothing but heated kisses and tongues dancing, Riker pulled back reluctantly to look down at Laura. He rubbed his nose against hers, almost like in apology. "Are you okay?" he asked, voice strained from the powerful release he'd just experienced.

"More than okay," she dreamily answered, smiling. "But, I have to ask… What was that about, Riker?" There wasn't any accusation or judgment in her doe-like orbs, only curiosity.

He sighed, relieved that she wasn't mad about his barbaric behavior or rough treatment, but he still felt guilty about how he manhandled her, and in a closet no less. He was better than that – Laura definitely deserved better than that – but he was grateful his girlfriend was always up for new… _experiences_. It kept things interesting (and left him hot under the collar, much to her amusement).

Gently, he slipped his now-limp member out of her, placing her back onto her feet. As they fixed their clothes and appearance, he explained, "I guess the adrenaline got to me a little too much tonight. Being on stage is always thrilling, but tonight…" He shrugged, unable to describe it. "I don't know. It was like I was suddenly possessed – I was so hyped, it was almost crazy."

Laura smiled, running a hand through her silky hair. "Well, I'm just glad it was me you dragged into the closet, and not some hussy," she said.

"You know you're the only one I've ever wanted, Laura. The only one."

"I know, because the feeling is mutual." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him towards the door. "Now, come on, lover boy, you have a concert to finish. I bet everyone else is looking for you."

Riker smiled as he followed his girlfriend's lead, searching for the rest of R5. He meant everything he'd said before – he was lucky to have her in his life, as his girl no less, and he really didn't know what he would've done if he had never met her.

_Well, that's not completely true_, he corrected himself. _I would have crashed and burned. I wouldn't be truly living right now, not like this anyway_.

As he continued to stare at her, the blonde knew he was looking at his future; his past and present, too. His everything. His entire world.

But, most importantly, the keeper of his heart.

_**Until*Next*Time**_

_Hey, so, I'm going to do something a little new. I want to hear what your favorite part(s) is/are (: it can be from any chapter! Copy and paste; describe it – anything you want! Can't wait to see how everyone responds ;)_

_Thank you for reading!_

_~babydoll92_

_PS: Guest: I hope you know who you are when I say this, but yes, yes, he does love her (: between you and your best friend, who was right? Let me know! ;)_


End file.
